Sangre y familia
by algebra12
Summary: Un nuevo punto de vista con respecto a la relacion entre los niños asesinados y los animatronicos. Ya no se trata de una posesion, se trata de un experimento. el reencuentro dee dos hermanos. el descubrimiento de un nuevo integrante en la familia yuna guardia nocturna con un hermano que guarda muchos secretos. la historia es mejor de lo que aparenta el sumary y el prologo.
1. Chapter 1

**FAMILIA Y SANGRE**

 _ **Prologo: la historia**_

No voy a seguir la historia original del juego y voy a hacer unos cuantos cambios. Dichos cambios los explicare a continuación. Será oc/oc. Can, el hijo de Foxy/María. Cursiva negrita y subrayado para notas de autor, comillas para pensamientos. Cursiva para conversación en un dialecto que se especificara más delante. He decidido que el restaurante este ubicado en Manhattan, por lo cual allí ocurrirán los hechos contados aquí.

El hombre morado no será el hombre del teléfono como algunas teorías dicen. El hombre del teléfono no tendrá relevancia en este fic pues será Mike el anterior guardia.

El hombre morado será un científico que, en sus orígenes, intentaba encontrar la forma de conseguir "la programación genética" de algunos animales y combinarla con la nuestra para crear nuevos fármacos y curar enfermedades incurables. P9ero tras ser considerado un loco y que sus investigaciones sean destruidas por ser demasiadas peligrosas e ir contra natura para la ética de su época, decidió experimentar por su cuenta, y la locura lo impulsó a hacerlo con su propio hijo (si la combinación de ADN funciona lo mejor es poder vigilar todos los cambios, ya sea de la edad como de su cuerpo por la reacción química). Y ahí no paro, siguió secuestrando niños y modificando su ADN, pero debido a que el cerebro estaba ya "programado" para recibir las instrucciones sobres sus cambios de edad, era confundido por lo cual creaba deformidades y canceres… esto hizo que ninguno de sus conejillos de indias lograba sobrevivir. Por lo cual decidió crear un clon alrededor de un endoesqueleto. (Si preguntáis como es que tecnología del en el año 1980-1990, lo mismo quiero saber yo con el tema de la Tablet con la vigilamos las cámaras.) Y en su propia locura decidió aprovechar su trabajo en el Freddy's. Cogió el traje de Freddy dorado y lo uso para secuestrar a 9 niños (Uno por animatronicos). Después modifico su código genético y antes de que surgieran las malformaciones, aprovechando que cerraron el local a causa de la desaparición de los niños, robo los animatronicos e hizo que los fetos de los clones crecieran dentro de los trajes.

Cuando devolvió los animatronicos con los clones se enteró de que la sala segura de la cual había robado el traje de Freddy dorado había sido sellada. Por lo cual decidió quedárselo.

Por desgracia los clones de las versiones Toy de los animatronicos se volvieron locos y empezaron a atacar a los guardias de seguridad, no se le dio importancia hasta que sucedió la mordida del 87. Por lo cual se tuvieron que deshacer de ellos y tras este hecho se publicaron los casos de los ataques a los guardias por parte de los mismos. No fue hasta tiempo después que llego un guardia que logro hacerse amigo de los animatronicos, Mike. (Estos después de lo de la mordida se deprimieron y a causa de que sus recuerdos humanos surgían de vez en cuando se confundieron y desconfiaron en los guardias)

Mientras Vicente seguía con sus experimentos, pues gracias a que el cerebro de los animatronicos no causaba ningún tipo de alteración genética logro tener un ADN sin problemas, sin la posibilidad de que volviera loco a su anfitrión. Lo cual le permitió crear un clon. Un clon con el mismo ADN que Foxy. Un clon con ADN modificado de humano y zorro, un clon que no era más que un bebe, uno que le recordaba a su propio hijo, hijo que mato por sus experimentos, hijo por el cual prometió dar la vida cuando su mujer murió, hijo que después de muerto le dio un último regalo, cordura durante unas horas y hacer algo para que su yo loco no creara un ejército y se vengara, hizo algo de lo que sabía, podía afectar a la raza humana en general y lo que hizo fue: llevarlo con su única familia de sangre…


	2. Chapter 2

Cursiva negrita y subrayado para notas de autor, comillas para pensamientos. Cursiva para conversación en un dialecto que se especificara más delante. espero os guste  


 **KAILEONAMI: gracias por tu apoyo. sinceramente no pense que esta historia consiguiera interesar a alguien nada mas empezar. te prometo que mejora con el paso de los capitulos.**

 **ShalyUriel: Aqui tienes la continuacion.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: EL RENCUENTRO DE LA SANGRE**

Esto ocurre 22 años después de los sucesos anteriores.

El nuevo guardia de nombre Miguel o Mike como él prefería cogió este trabajo por dos motivos: para superar los malos recuerdos, y porque lo único que le quedaba antes de que acabara en la indigencia. En su primer día ocurrió algo increíble. Uno de los animatronicos en uno de sus intentos de llegar a la garita del guardia tuvo un accidente con la puerta de acero. Se cerró justo cuando tenía un brazo dentro. La puerta al bajar se lo cerceno. Pero al contrario de lo que Mike podía haber llegado a pensar, vio que el brazo estaba rodeado de sangre y el animatronicos de fuera, que por cierto era nuestro querido pirata, estaba aullando de dolor. Mike ni se lo pensó dos veces. Abrió la puerta y atendió a Foxy.

 _ **MIKE**_ :-"menos mal que hice esos cursos de medicina y mecánica, porque me están viniendo genial"- pensaba nuestro guardia mientras atendía a Foxy dentro de la garita. Se sorprendió de que en el interior de su brazo se pudiera ver, no solo cables y engranajes, sino también musculo y venas e incluso hueso. Lo primero que hizo fue coser las partes orgánicas y después con las herramientas reparar las partes mecánicas.

 _ **MIKE**_ :-Tranquilo, esto puede que te due…-no pudo acabar su frase por culpa de lo que vio. Ese zorro pirata estaba llorando a causa del dolor.

En ese instante le vino el recuerdo de cuando su hermano salió corriendo de casa tras una regañina de sus padres, él fue quien tuvo que buscarlo, recordó que lo encontró llorando con un corte muy feo en las rodillas. Estaba escondido tras el seto de los vecinos, ese día le hizo la promesa de protegerlo siempre. Una promesa que no pudo cumplir, su hermano que fue secuestrado en este lugar hace ya 22 años. Decidió pensar en otra cosa.

 **POV FOXY**

No sé porque, ese humano me hacía sentir protegido. Después de todo ahora estaba asustado. Yo siempre pensé que era 100% robot, pero ahora descubría que en mi cuerpo circulaba la sangre, que podía llorar, que sentía dolor y otra emociones. No era el único de la pandilla que tenía esas emociones humanas, pero yo era el que más las sentía. Desde soledad por estar encerrado en la cueva pirata, a envidia por las familias felices que venían con sus hijos, de cómo los padres los cuidaban y los veían felices, tenía tristeza de no tener a nadie en este mundo, de no tener a nadie a quien cuidar, a quien querer, alguien del cual me pueda sentir orgulloso. En ese momento un recuerdo que no sabía que tenía, me vino a la mente.

 _FLASBHACK_

 **Hace 24 años**

Un niño corría hacia mí. Note que estaba en el suelo y me escocían las rodillas, también note las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas mientras el otro niño mayor que yo le ponía una tirita en un corte en la rodilla y me daba un beso en la cabeza.

 **¿?-** No llores más. Te prometo que nunca dejare que te hagan daño. Después de todo soy tu hermano.

 **Yo** :- gracias, snif… te quiero mucho Mike. Eres el mejor hermano mayor que podía pedir.

 _FLASBHACK FIN_

 **POV MIKE**

Estoy sorprendido de lo veloz que se curan sus heridas. Qué raro. ¿Por qué me mira así? Un momento. Esos ojos son iguales a los de mi hermano.

 **POV NORMAL**

Durante unos segundos no se dijeron nada, solo se miraron a los ojos. De pronto Foxy le abrazo mientras lloraba unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad mientras Mike le abrazaba la cabeza y le daba un beso en la frente mientras decía

 _ **MIKE**_ :-Ya paso, ya paso. Tranquilo, tu hermano está aquí y no me voy a separar de ti.

 _ **ACLARACIONES: LA EDAD DE FOXY ES DE 9 AÑOS CUANDO LO SECUESTRAN, MIENTRAS QUE LA DE MIKE ES DE 11 AÑOS. ACTUALMENTE ES DE FOXY 31 MIKE 33.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2: UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE**

Durante los cuatro días siguientes se fue desvelando la identidad del resto de la pandilla.

Freddy era un niño de 10 años cuando lo del secuestro. Su nombre era William Dumbar.

Bonnie tenía 6 años. Su nombre era Herb Soriano.

Y Chica 7 años. Su nombre era María Smith.

La edad y nombre de las versiones Toy no se pudieron saber debido a que fueron incinerados en el basurero después de lo del 87.

 **11:55 pm**

Esa era la última noche del contrato y era una noche muy activa. Estaban preparándolo todo para una despedida para Mike. Chica estaba preparando la pizza favorita de Mike, pizza ibérica con masa gruesa y con doble de queso. Bonnie y Freddy estaban preparando una canción de despedida. Y Foxy se negaba de salir de su cueva. Estaba muy triste de que su hermano se tuviera que ir.

 **12:00 pm**

Mike llego a la pizzería, le dio el relevo a Jeremy, en cual Jeremy le dio las incidencias del día. Después se dirigió hacia la sala de fiestas 3, donde había quedado con sus amigos.

 _ **ANIMATRONICOS**_ :-Sorpresaaaa!

Mike por poco se cae de espaldas. Se alegro de que todos estuvieran ahí. Bueno casi todos. Foxy no estaba. Por lo cual decidió ir a buscarle.

Lo encontró llorando en la cueva pirata.

 _ **MIKE**_ :-Ey, ¿qué te pasa? Pensaba que te gustaban las fiestas.

 _ **FOXY**_ :-Me gustaría más si no fuera tu despedida. No quiero que te vayas… buaaaaa- era increíble ver a una mole de metal llorar como un recién nacido.

 _ **MIKE**_ :-Jejejeje, hay que voy hacer contigo. No me voy a ir. Mi jefe me ha contratado como un permanente. Eso era la gran noticia que os quería decir. Anda límpiate la cara y vente a la fiest…- no pudo acabar por culpa de unos golpes contra la puerta de entrada. Rápidamente Mike se dirigió hacia la entrada con la defensa (lo que llamamos coloquialmente porra) en mano. Abrió con cuidado y mira a fuera. A la altura de sus ojos no había nada, pero cuando miro abajo se llevo una gran sorpresa.

 **10 minutos después en el escenario**

Los animatronicos estaban sorprendidos. Lo que Mike había encontrado afuera era una cesta con un bebe cubierto de mantas.

 _ **CHICA**_ :-¿Pero a quien se le ocurre llevar a un recién nacido a una pizzería? Lo lógico es que lo llevaran a un orfanato, ¿no?

Era el mismo pensamiento que estaba circulando por la cabeza de todos.

 _ **MIKE**_ :- Lo mejor es que lo lleve a un orfanato en cuanto termine el trabajo. Pero sí que es extraño que lleven a un bebe a un sitio como este.

 _ **FOXY**_ :-A lo mejor lleva alguna notita que lo explique ¿no?- menciono el pirata mientras destapaba con enorme cuidado al niño buscando alguna nota. Pero lo que encontró fue algo muy diferente a eso. Descubrió unas orejas de zorro en el pequeño. También vio un rabo de zorro. Se sorprendió y aviso a los demás, pero en cuanto el bebe vio a tanta gente a su alrededor se asusto y empezó a llorar.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que mientras más lloraba más cambiaba su cuerpo. Al principio fue un hocico de zorro, luego le creció pelo por el cuerpo y para acabar sus extremidades se convirtieron en patas de zorro. En resumen se había convertido en una cría de zorro. Todos se sorprendieron, e incluso alguno se asusto. Todos menos Foxy, que simplemente cogió al pequeño y lo arrullo poco a poco hasta que se durmió volviendo a su forma original.

 _ **FOXY**_ :- Creo que me voy hacer cargo yo. Mike tu vas a trabajar con nosotros indefinidamente, ¿verdad?- tras un gesto afirmativo de Mike retomo la conversación.-dile al jefe sobre lo que ha estado pasando estos días. Lo que hemos descubierto sobre nosotros y por ultimo le dirás lo que ha pasado esta noche y que a partir de ahora tendremos un nuevo integrante.-a todos les impresiono la seriedad de Foxy.

 **6:00 am Despacho del Sr. Fazbear.**

 _ **JEFE**_ :-Ok, ok. ¿Me estás diciendo que en los animatronicos, aparte de engranajes y cables hay carne y hueso? ¿Y que además son una especie de clon de los niños desaparecidos hace 22 años, entre los cuales figura tu hermano pequeño, que es Foxy?- a lo que Mike respondió con un "sí señor" muy seguro- Vale. Digamos que es cierto. Pero que me vengas con que durante tu turno de anoche os encontrasteis un bebe con orejas y cola de zorro y que si se altera se convierte en una especie de bebe-zorro. Me indica que anoche te trajiste unas birras y un poco de coca, y viva la fiesta.

 _ **MIKE**_ :- Ya había tenido en cuenta su reacción inicial, pero tengo pruebas entre otras al bebe.

Y dicho esto se encamino, tirando del jefe, hacia la cueva pirata donde Foxy estaba dando un biberón, que saco de no sé dónde. El jefe al ver la imagen sé callo y escucho los planes de Foxy con el bebe.

 _ **FOXY**_ :-Hola jefe. Te presento a Can. La futura nueva atracción de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, el primer animatronico que crece. Bien te voy a explicar cómo lo vamos hacer. Hasta que no tenga 10 años no lo presentaremos al público. Durante ese tiempo Can asistirá a la escuela con el nombre de Cándido. Tú invitaras al director a comer pizza mientras preparan la inscripción. En ese momento yo hare aparición como padre de Cándido y le explicare el motivo de porque debe llevar siempre gorra. ¿Ok? Bien una vez todo aclarado pediría que quiten el cartelito de fuera de servicio, me gustaría volver al escenario para que cuando mi hijo empiece ya me haya visto antes.

El Sr. Fazbear estaba incrédulo de la charla que Foxy acababa de tener con él. Mike estaba impresionado del papel de padre que había adquirido Foxy y de cómo de planeado lo tenía todo.

Bueno ya sabéis quien es Can en el siguiente capítulo vernos a María.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3. LA PRUEBA DE FUEGO.**

El día había llegado. Can haría su aparición como hijo de Foxy en una sesión especial con participación del público. Llevaban semanas anunciando al nuevo animatronico 2.0 .El primer animatronico con apariencia humana y capacidades de crecimiento. El príncipe pirata Can.

Can había estado practicando el control sobre sus latidos para poder estar a medio camino de su estado normal y su transformación, cosa que haría que no lo pudiera reconocer nadie del público, pues había varios compañeros suyos en primera fila. Ya podía oír los gritos de la gente.

Entonces las luces se apagaron, sonó un redoble de tambores y la voz del Sr. Fazbear se oyó.

 _ **JEFE**_ :-Bien niños hoy el pirata Foxy nos presentara a alguien muy especial para él. Pero antes tenemos que llamarlo. Gritad fuerte "Capitán Foxy".

 _ **NIÑOS**_ :- ¡CAPITÁN FOXY!- pegaron tal berrido que los oídos de Can por poco se le caen al suelo.

De las cortinas moradas salió con un salto Foxy. Los aplausos de los niños eran ensordecedores.

 _ **Nota: Foxy solo hablara como un pirata en el escenario. En el resto de sitios hablara normal.**_

 _ **FOXY**_ :-Ar grumetes de agua dulce. ¿Queréis conocer al príncipe pirata de los siete mares?- un siiiiiiiiiii enorme salió como respuesta.- Bien pues llamadlo conmigo. "CAN"- los niños lo imitaron, con la diferencia de volumen, pues los niños superaron a Foxy 10 veces.

De las cortinas moradas, un chico pelirrojo salió haciendo un mortal. Llevaba un pantalón marrón con los bordes raidos, dando la sensación de un pantalón pirata. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con un par de agujeros. En la cintura portaba un sable. El salto mortal que dio lo acerco a la primera fila, más exactamente, a 15 cm de una niña de su edad. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, y una camiseta de futbol roja con los costados azules y un escudo que Can no reconoció, pero era el escudo de la selección española. La niña tenía la cara un poco flaca y su nariz era un pelín respingona, sobre el labio superior, a la derecha, tenía una peca. Su pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros y era de un bello color azabache. Su piel era ligeramente morena. Pero lo que cautivo a Can fueron esos ojazos negros. Solo fueron dos segundos pero les sobro para que sus destinos se entrelazaran.

Rápidamente Can volvió al lado de su padre.

 _ **CAN**_ :-Hola chicos me alegra conoceros. Acabo de volver de mi viaje alrededor del mundo buscando tesoros, luchando contra monstruos y viendo las más hermosas islas. Pero mi hogar esta con mi padre. Y si tengo que dejar las aventuras y dedicarme a divertiros con mi padre, que así sea. Bien quien quiere ser nuestra princesa de los océanos en esta historia.

Como se notaba que, aunque fuese un nuevo animatronico, los piratas atraían poco a las niñas. Solo una mano se levanto entre el público. La mano de la misma niña que Can había conocido de cerca. Can rápidamente le dio la mano para ayudarla a subir.

 _ **CAN**_ :-¿Cómo te llamas?

 _ **María**_ :-María, me llamo María- dijo tímidamente.

 _ **CAN**_ :-Que nombre tan bonito. Bien su majestad María, se me ha encargado escoltarla en su viaje para que no sea atacada por el terrible pirata Capitán Foxy-comenzó a relatar Can.

En ese momento apareció Foxy con una barba postiza y un sombrero de capitán riendo de forma malvada.

 _ **FOXY**_ :-Jojojojojo. Como un grumete de agua dulce se atreve a llamarse pirata. No llegas siquiera a una anchoa. Sé un buen grumetillo y tráeme a la reina .Y desaparece.

María se asusto, pero con el gesto protector de Can se tranquilizo. Vio como Can saco su sable y encaro a Foxy.

 _ **CAN**_ :-Esa va ser su última risa capitán Foxy. Te has encontrado con el príncipe de los piratas, tengo muy poca paciencia y soy de sable fácil.

En poco tiempo una lucha de sables empezó Foxy parecía que estaba ganando, pero Can en un rápido movimiento le desarmo y lo tiro al suelo. María agradecida se acerco a Can y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rápidamente se bajo del escenario con un leve sonrojo. Can no tuvo más remedio que actuar como un robot y disimular su sonrojo. Una vez acabo el espectáculo y cerro la pizzería todos los animatronicos se burlaron de Can por el beso. El único que no se burlo fue Foxy, para él su niño se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre.

 _ **Bueno ya conocemos a los oc's principales, pero aun faltan más.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 4. UN NUEVO TRABAJO**_

 **6 años después. En un vagón de metro.**

22 de junio, último día de instituto, un día esperado por todos los alumnos. En especial para los que acaban 4º, pues es el último día de clase y después ya pueden optar por buscar trabajo, seguir los estudios básicos o ir a la universidad. Pero para una joven de la clase 4-A, que se sienta en la fila 4, segundo asiento, la decisión era clara. Buscar un trabajo. ¿Por qué? Porque su única opción de tener un techo durante el verano era quedarse en la academia como interna o buscar una habitación barata, y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en la academia. Ahora solo había un problema, ¿Qué trabajo elegir?

Aprovecho que en el tren los lunes había periódicos gratis, cogió uno se sentó e ignoro a los chicos que la miraban. Y no la miraban sin motivo, pues la joven era muy bella. Su pelo llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y era castaño. Tenía unos ojos negros como la noche. Tenía rasgos suaves y bellos. Su piel era ligeramente morena. Tenía una figura de reloj de arena y unas piernas bien torneadas. Vestía una camisa de manga corta roja con una línea azul que iba del hombro derecho y llegaba hasta su cintura. Sus pantalones eran vaqueros y cortos hasta mitad de los muslos.

 _ **¿?**_ :-"Veamos: _se necesita comercial para empresa de locomoción._ No, no me manejo bien con los anuncios. _Se busca chapista licenciado para turno de noche._ Si y que más, me manejo tan bien con la chapa, como un mono con una calculadora. _Freddy's Fazbear Pizza: buscamos vigilante de seguridad temporal con sueldo de 368$ semanales. Horario de 00:00 a 06:00 am._ Freddy's Fazbear… que buenos recuerdos, además de vigilante como mi padre- recuerdos de un hombre vestido con un uniforme amarillo y con una placa que ponía: PROSEGUR. Al lado estaba un niño de pelo casco y flequillo hasta las cejas jugando con la linterna.- qué recuerdos. Papa… hermanito… ¿dónde estáis?- una lagrima recorrió su rostro.

 _ **¿?**_ :- Pues decidido. Como que me llamo María Frontón Tovar que voy a trabajar en el Freddy's.

 **EN FREDDY'S**

 **CAN** :- Y recordad mi lema: _el mayor tesoro que existe es la amistad y no hace falta ningún mapa para eso._

 _ **FOXY**_ :- Hasta luego niños.

Tras que las persianas corredizas se cerraran. Can se recostó en su colchón hinchable, mientras Foxy ordenaba su colección de garfios.

 _ **CAN**_ :-Por fin verano. No más carreras desde el insti hasta el Freddy's y viceversa.

 _ **FOXY**_ :-Es posible. Pero recuerda que en verano hay más clientes y abrimos hasta las 23:00 pm.

 _ **CAN**_ :-También significa que las vacaciones de Mike comienzan, y con ellas la época de asustar a los guardias temporales, Jejejeje.

 **EN LA OFICINA DEL JEFE**

 _ **JEFE**_ :-"Bien ya es oficial. A partir de ahora los contratos serán de un mes. Eso me asegurara que no salgan corriendo los sustitutos."

Fueron los pensamientos del Sr. Fazbear segundos antes de que llamaran a la puerta. Un adelante salió de sus labios y, mientras tomaba asiento, vio a una jovencita de unos 16 años entrando.

 _ **JEFE**_ :-Bueno, ¿qué le hace venir aquí?

 _ **María**_ :- Pues, vera he visto el anuncio de trabajo y aquí estoy. Vengo a pedir el puesto de guardia temporal.

El Sr. Fazbear se sorprendió por estas palabras. Pero supo disimularlo muy bien.

 _ **JEFE**_ :- Bueno, como supongo entenderá, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas rutinarias.-tras un gesto que indicaba que continuara-bien ¿dígame, porque quiere trabajar aquí?

 _ **María**_ :-Para empezar, necesito el dinero. Para continuar, guardo muchos recuerdos de este sitio y para acabar, mi padre fue vigilante de seguridad y me enseño muchísimo. Y habrá que aprovechar ese conocimiento.

 _ **JEFE**_ :-Bien siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuántos años tiene?-16 respondió ella.- última pregunta. ¿Cómo se llama?

 _ **María**_ :-Mi nombre es María Frontón Tovar. Y antes de que pregunte la procedencia de mi nombre. Soy de España. Ya sabe lo de los toros y tortilla de patata.

 _ **JEFE**_ :-A decir verdad iba a darle el contrato y preguntarle si podría venir esta noche, pues es la última noche de nuestro fijo antes de irse de vacaciones y así te lo enseña todo.- con un claro qué puedo, se zanjo la conversación.

Tras que María estampara su firma, se fue de la oficina sorprendida de que el contrato fuese mensual y no semanal como tenía entendido a causa de los juegos.

Viendo que ya era la hora de comer y aprovechando que desde que empezó el insti no comía en la pizzería, decidió buscar una mesa. Por desgracia era hora punta y solo quedaba una mesa al lado de la cueva pirata. Pidió pizza ibérica tamaño grande, con doble de jamón y queso, masa extrafina y una limonada. Al rato apareció Chica con su encargo y con una mirada de curiosidad. A María esto la intimido, pero solo fueron unos segundos, pues se tuvo que ir a sacar una pizza especial sin queso para un cliente alérgico, curiosamente era la misma que ella había pedido. A María esto le inundo recuerdos.

 _FLASBHACK_

Nueve años atrás. Estaba en la sala de espera del hospital junto con sus tíos. Su madre estaba dentro de la consulta donde atendían a su hermano. Su alergia era tan fuerte, que cuando ella le dio un beso después de comer queso le dio una reacción que hizo que se le hinchara la cara. Ahora se sentía culpable de que su hermanito mayor estuviera allí dentro.

 _FIN FLASBHACK_

Un ya clásico dududumdumdum, la saco de sus pensamientos. El espectáculo de Foxy iba a empezar y con ello también vería a Can. Un extraño sentimiento en su estómago surgió cuando pensó en Can, pero lo atribuyo al hambre, se comió su pizza mientras veía el show. Se sorprendió de cómo de cambiado estaba Can. Había desarrollado músculos y, aunque seguía siendo delgado, estaba en forma. Su pelo pelirrojo era un poco largo y estaba muy revuelto. Seguía llevando su traje pirata, con el cambio de que no llevaba camiseta si no un cinturón que le cruzaba el torso donde llevaba un pequeño puñal. Su sable se había cambiado a un machete. Se lo podía ver un cuerpo muy trabajado.

Foxy y el realizaron un espectáculo, donde Foxy narraba y Can lo representaba. María se sorprendió mucho con la gran agilidad que de mostraba ese animatronico, a diferencia de los demás que eran torpes y pesados. Y empezó a meditar sobre lo bien hecho que estaba ese robot. Cuando lo inauguraron se dijo que para acercarlo más a un público y que dicho público se quedara, se hizo de forma que se pudiese actualizar y creciese como un humano. Y aunque es cierto que la robótica había progresado mucho, aun le sorprendía ese robot. Por un momento le pareció que Can la miraba fijamente, pero lo desecho de inmediato. Aunque era cierto que cuando ella era más pequeña se hicieron muy amigos, ahora creía que esa amistad era una simple programación.

 **DENTRO DE LA CUEVA PIRATA**

 _ **FOXY**_ :-¿Hijo te encuentras bien? En el escenario te quedaste mirando a algún sitio al fondo y ahora estas blan...- antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Can estaba tumbado en su colchón con una almohada en la cara y el cómo su transformación progresaba, le indico a Foxy que algo le había alterado. Tenía dos opciones: 1ª que su hijo hubiese visto algo que le preocupara en demasía, o 2ª que su hijo se hubiera enamorado. En ambos casos traería sus problemas. Pero siendo sincero, prefería la segunda.

 **GYM**

 **22:00**

Un joven de unos 18 años estaba corriendo en la cinta. Su pelo estaba hacia atrás con un poco de gomina, sus rasgos eran ligeramente salvajes, de lobo. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga, aun estando en verano. Sus brazos delgados, pero fibrosos y musculosos. Debajo de su camisa se podían notar una tableta envidiable. Tenía un mp3 en el cual estaba escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas: _Maneras de vivir_ (del grupo español Leño, de los 80s, para quien quiera buscarlo) estaba en la estrofa que más le gustaba:

 _No sé si estoy en lo cierto, pero lo cierto es que estoy aquí. Otros por menos han muerto._

 _Maneras de vivir._

Una alarma le indico que el gimnasio cerraría en 20 minutos. Comprobó la hora, llevaba más de 5 horas en la cinta sin darse cuenta. Pulso el botón de apagado de la cinta. Se bajó y cogió su toalla y, aunque apenas había sudado en esas cinco horas, se secó "el sudor". Se fue al vestuario. Entro en una de las duchas. Se quitó la camisa, dejando ver una cicatriz de mordida que le recorría todo el brazo derecho. En la espalda tenía otra cicatriz recorriéndole la columna. Se introdujo debajo de la cascada de agua fría, no se hecho champo, ni gel, solo agua fría. Estuvo así más de 10 minutos. Cuando salió se vistió con unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camisa negra con dos lobos y se puso unas deportivas especiales para parkour. Cogió su mochila de deporte con sus diferentes mudas y salió del vestuario. Se despidió de la recepcionista y se dirigió hacia la salida. Una vez fuera, se encamino hacia un callejón poco transitado y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, se subió a las escaleras de incendios. En menos de 1 minuto ya estaba saltando entre azoteas, esquivando cuerdas para colgar la ropa y palomas. Tras cruzar la ciudad, unas manzanas antes de llegar a su destino, saco su móvil de la mochila de deporte. Y tras activar una línea segura, marco un número y unos pitidos sonaron hasta que la voz de un hombre hizo acto de presencia. Se podía notar cierta preocupación.

 _ **X1**_ :-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema? Normalmente no me llamas por la línea segura.

 _ **X2**_ :- _Cierto, no es normal en ti._ -secundo una extraña voz robótica.

 _ **X3**_ :-Tranquilos, papa necesito verte en el _Hespérides_ (embarcación científica española) mañana a primera hora. En la "cocina"- dándole cierto acento en "cocina"- Y Lucky, no es de tu incumbencia- unos gruñidos se oyeron en la otra línea.- adiós papa, dale saludos al doctor Ulles, a _Lucía_ (es en italiano. Se pronuncia _luchía_ ) y a Drilo y Cocri. A y antes de que me olvide. Lucky necesito que te reúnas conmigo antes de las 12 de esta noche.- esta vez fue un aullido lo que se escuchó de fondo.

Dicho esto el extraño sujeto colgó y siguió su camino entre saltos y volteretas, hasta que llego a su destino. La azotea del edificio de enfrente de la pizzería Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Miro su reloj: 23:30. Era pronto. Pero esperaría toda la noche si hacía falta. Su contacto era fiable y la fuente del chivatazo aún más. Y aunque de normal esto no se lo tomaría tan en serio, esta vez era personal. Su hermana podía estar allí y de seguro no sería algo bonito.

 **23:40pm: PIZZERÍA**

María vio cómo su jefe y otro hombre, al que suponía el guardia fijo, la esperaban en la entrada.

 _ **MIKE**_ :-¿Tu eres la nueva?-pregunto el otro con una sonrisa en la cara y con el gesto de darle la mano para saludar.- Encantado de conocerte. Jefe ya puede irse que yo me encargo de presentarle al resto del equipo.- tras un gesto de adiós, el Sr. Fazbear se fue hacia su casa tarareando una canción de los Beatles.

Mike invito a entrar a María dentro de la pizzería. Lo que sorprendió a los dos es encontrarse con una mesa puesta con varias pizzas y bebidas, mientras los animatronicos estaban sentados alrededor.

Todos los animatronicos gritaron (su jump-scare), dejando sordos a los dos guardias. Tras el shock inicial, Mike empezó a reírse. Hasta se tuvo que sujetar el estómago. María no entendía nada. Can al verlo, decidió hablar el.

 _ **CAN**_ :-Supongo que debes preguntarte qué está pasando. Bueno al enterarnos de que en vez de un guardia con contrato de 5 días, más feo que el culo de un orangután, tendríamos a una joven tan bella y de un mes de contrato, decidimos empezar con buen pie. –María se sonrojo un poco con el comentario de Can, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Mike y Foxy.- Y ya que estarás un mes, mejor conocernos. O prefieres que sigamos el ejemplo de los videojuegos.- un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a María.- bien, Chica nos dijo que tu pizza favorita es la ibérica, como la de Mike. Así que hemos preparado unas cuantas pizzas ibéricas grandes y un par de botellas de refresco.

Ella solo se atrevió a asentir, pues otra vez tenía esa extraña sensación en el estómago, que volvió a asociar al hambre.

 **30 min después.**

Ding dong. Todos giraron sus rostros hacia el reloj de pared que se encontraba en la sala. Marcaba las 00:00. Sin darse cuenta se habían comido 4 pizzas grandes en menos de 15 minutos y ahora se estaba familiarizando con la historia de los animatronicos. Le parecía increíble. Pero era más realista a la historia de los videojuegos, esa tontería de robots poseídos por las almas de unos niños asesinados en los 80s y que querían venganza contra un hombre morado. E incluso ella creó un par de hipótesis sobre los orígenes de los extraños clones en el interior de los animatronicos. Ahora le iban a explicar sobre el origen de Can, pero fueron interrumpidos por las campanadas del reloj y después por un riiing proveniente de la oficina. María rápidamente se levantó dirección del origen del sonido, pero fue detenida por Mike.

 _ **MIKE**_ :-Tranquila. Es un mensaje de reproducción automática, que nadie sabe de dónde sale y que a nadie le importa. Es más, nos interesa para los sustitutos temporales. Aunque solo dice lo mismo semana tras semana.

Después de esta explicación. Mike y los demás la siguieron explicando sobre la historia de Can, pero cuando iban a decirle que Can no era un animatronico. Las luces se fueron. Mike se extrañó. Aunque antes solo tenían una luz limitada, actualmente contaban con un buen suministro. Escucharon ruido de cristales rotos en la entrada.

 **AZOTEA DE ENFRENTE**

Una sombra estaba con todos sus sentidos alerta. Pudo oír los pasos acolchados de las patas de un animal contra en suelo. Su olfato le trajo un aroma familiar.

 _ **SOMBRA**_ :- _Vas perdiendo facultades. Te he olido desde hace 5 manzanas._

Lo que al principio solo era una sombra difuminada en la oscuridad, ahora era un lobo negro que era más grande que cualquier otro can.

La única parte que no era negra era una especie de mancha similar a una pulsera en su pata derecha. Su aspecto era muy amenazador. Sus ojos eran brillantes círculos amarillos en la noche.

 _ **TERROR**_ :- _Me has olido porque yo he querido que me olieras._

Antes de que la conversación continuara, un sonido de cristales rotos les llego a ambos. Y rápidamente saltaron de la azotea y aterrizaron a unos metros de la puerta de entrada del Freddy's. Revisaron los alrededores y encontraron que una venta, que daba directamente al mostrador, estaba rota. Rápidamente entraron, quedando Terror oculto esperando la señal de Sombra.

Sombra vio a tres encapuchados vaciar las cajas. Llevaban pasamontañas y linternas para poder ver algo. El no necesitaba luz para ver. Con un rápido movimiento de pies derivo a uno sin que los otros dos se diesen cuenta. Sombra se fijó en que uno de los restantes llevaba un arma, por lo cual lo convertían en su siguiente víctima. Dando un salto por encima de su cabeza lo noqueo y apago la linterna en el proceso. El último, al darse cuenta de la situación, no pudo contener su miedo, alumbraba hacia todas partes con su linterna. Hasta que lo vio. Delante de él, una sombra delgada y esquelética se alzaba, sus ojos eran totalmente amarillos, lo penetraban. Levanto uno de sus fibrosos brazos. En su mano tenía una navaja toledana, que apunto directamente contra su cuello. Y con un simple susurro de esta criatura sus esfínteres se relajaron causando que su ropa pasara a estar manchada. Su rostro se volvió blanco como la cal y cayó junto con sus otros compañeros. La sombra solo tuvo que atarlos y poner una notita que avisaba sobre los delicados esfínteres de uno de ellos. Todo parecía ir bien. Al final su fuente exagero y no tuvo que armar mucho escándalo y no se vieron comprometidas las vidas de posibles rehenes. Ya estaba por avisar a Terror de que se podían ir, cuando un haz de luz lo alumbro a los ojos cegándolo momentáneamente. Una voz que nunca pensó volver a oír le alcanzo.

 _ **María**_ :-Detente. No me das miedo. Voy a llamar a la policía.

Esa era su hermana. Solo ella era capaz de no asustarse con un "espectro nocturno" y encima decir eso.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un segundo olor que le alcanzo, un zorro metálico lo había placado. Usando su fuerza sobre humana logro lanzarlo por los aires unos metros atrás.

 _ **SOMBRA**_ :-Me estáis confundiendo con un ladrón, cuando es lo contrario. No quiero haceros daño.- logro articular cuando se incorporó.

Por respuesta vio que a la chica y al zorro se les añadieron otros tres robots, un humano y algo que no era capaz de definir entre humano o zorro. Tras ver que las intenciones de estos no eran muy buenas respecto a su persona, no tuvo más remedio que llamar a su compañero. Se llevó el dedo corazón y el pulgar a los labios y profirió un silbido que solo pudieron oír Can y Foxy, además, claro de Terror.


	6. Chapter 6

LAMENTO EL RETRASO PERO HE TENIDO MUCHO PROBLEMAS CON EL PORTATIL Y CON INTERNET. PERO AQWUI ESTAMOS NUEVAMENTE.

 **CAPITULO 5: UN PROBLEMA GORDO, LO QUE SE DICE GORDO.**

 **JUNTO CON LOS ANIMATRONICOS**

En un intento de conseguir algo de luz María encendió su móvil y Freddy ilumino sus ojos y sonrisa (como en los juegos de fnaf que cuando te quedas sin y luz te ataca Freddy.) no fue hasta que Can saco una linterna de no se sabe dónde, que pudieron ver. María se dirigió hacia donde provenía el ruido. Mientras que los demás más cautelosos fueron a por más linternas.

Cuando María llego a las cajas, solo pudo ver una silueta de un ser negro y delgado, podía ver unos ojos amarillos y su reacción natural fue deslumbrarle como le había enseñado su padre.

 _ **María**_ :-Detente. No me das miedo. Voy a llamar a la policía.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada mas Foxy pasó a toda pastilla por su lado y se abalanzo contra la sombra. Al ver al intruso por los suelos se calmo un poco más. Lo que nunca pudo imaginar es que en menos de 5 segundos Foxy saliera volando. El sonido de metal al chocar contra el suelo fue como el de un gong. La sombra se levanto a gran velocidad diciendo que él no era el ladrón y que no quería hacer daño. Si claro como que se lo iba a creer. A su lado aparecieron el resto. Los animatronicos se pusieron delante de los dos humanos listos para atacar, cuando de pronto la sombra se llevo unos dedos a la boca y soplo. Mientras que para la mayoría ningún sonido salió de esa boca, para Can y Foxy el sonido más agudo y estridente que se podían imaginar les atravesó los oídos. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para reponerse, pues en el mismo momento en que el silbido ceso un monstruo ataco al dúo de zorros. Sus rasgos eran muy difusos, solo podían notar unos ojos amarillos. Sin conocer la causa esta figura empezó a difuminarse en la oscuridad, sus ojos se multiplicaron y un gruñido constante empezó aterrorizar a padre e hijo, de pronto solo existía oscuridad y soledad. Una sensación de frio los cubría, estaban en medio de una tempestad, rodeados de lobos de ojos rojos y dientes ensangrentados. Estaban en una especie de trance terrorífico.

Mientras Terror se encargaba de los zorros, Sombra se deshizo de las linternas y noqueo fácilmente al resto de animatronicos.

Antes de que la luz volviese ambos monstruos desaparecieron y María solo pudo ver con incredulidad a los animatronicos en el suelo con cara de dolor. Y como olvidar a la pareja de gallinas. Foxy y Can estaban blancos en el suelo, parecía que estuviesen en una pesadilla, hasta temblaban y tenían sudores fríos. Cuando se fijo mejor vio que Can tenía su hocico más alargado y sus dientes sobresalían más, mientras que su pelaje había crecido. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se debía, cuando Mike intervino intentando tomarles el pulso y comprobando que estaban en una especie de trance.

A María le recordó a cuando vio con su padre y su hermano mayor Alien 2. Estuvo 6 meses sin salir de la cama de su hermano. Pero la culpa era suya. Quien les mandaba ver semejante película con una niña de 6 años. Entonces también se acordó de un capitulo de _Sherlok_ , (serie modernizada sobre Sherlok Holmes) usando un tipo de hormona lograban sumir al objetivo en un estado de terror. Quizás el monstruo emitía algo similar. Decidieron llevar a Foxy a la cueva pirata y a Can a la oficina. Mike se encargaría de su hermano y ella de Can.

María recostó a Can en el suelo y apoyo la cabeza de Can en sus rodillas. Estaba temblando y sudando. Poco a poco fue mejorando hasta que abrió sus ojos. Estaba desorientado, pero en cuanto puso su mirada en la cara de María se le quito la tontería y se levanto de golpe, quedando cara a cara con María, con solo unos centímetros de separación. Casi inconscientemente, sus rostros fueron acercándose hasta que compartieron un suave y dulce beso, que fue interrumpido por un pitido que marcaba las 06:00am. Rápidamente se separaron y Can se fue hacia la cueva pirata, mientras que María se dirigía hacia la entrada para dar la bienvenida al jefe, cuando escucho un quejido detrás de la barra. Al asomarse descubrió a tres encapuchados atados y desorientados. Uno de ellos tenía un cartelito que rezaba: _por favor traigan pañales XL. Los esfínteres de este caco no aguantan mucho._ María no tuvo más remedio que darse un facepalm, la sombra no mentía con lo de que no era un ladrón. Seguramente el los detuvo. Habría que llamar a la policía. Pero que le iban a contar, que una sombra misteriosa había capturado a tres ladrones en la noche. Y que hasta ahora no se habían dado cuenta. Unos golpes en la puerta la despejaron. Se trataba del Sr. Fazbear. Y una voz tras ella le izo pegar un brinco. Se trataba de Mike. El jefe acababa de entrar cuando le pregunto por su cara.

A lo que ella respondió con una simple mirada hacia la barra. Por poco le da un soponcio al Sr. Fazbear tras ver a los tres ladrones. Tendrían que cerrar todo el día y seguramente diversas empresas de seguridad les ofrecerían miles de ofertas, y claro el local tendría un bajón, además por supuesto de que los paparazi no le dejarían en paz. Y el imbécil de Scott Cawthon sacaría otro juego causando que la reputación del local, que tanto esfuerzo le costó cambiar, se volvería otra vez a la m*****. Definitivamente tenía mucho que hacer. Se encerró en su despacho a meditar.

Después de llamar a los empleados para avisarles de que no vinieran a trabajar, se sumió en sus pensamientos. Tenía la cara entre las manos y en la mesa tenía un vaso con una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza. Estaba llevando a sus labios el vaso cuando el teléfono de empresa sonó. Aun no habían llamado a la policía ni al seguro, o sea que no era por el robo, y a esa hora (6:55am) nadie estaba despierto. Decidió llevarse el auricular a la oreja izquierda, total solo quedaba que secuestraran a su hija.

 _ **X1**_ -Buenos días Sr. Fazbear. Soy el inspector de seguridad. Lamento llamarle a esta hora, pero tengo entendido que la jornada laboral empieza a esa hora. Como usted ya sabrá, en la última reforma de la ley orgánica de seguridad privada, en el artículo 6, párrafo segundo, apartado 2/a se estipula que los locales de restauración/ocio que no tengan contratado los servicios de una empresa de seguridad privada deberán contar con dos guardias o uno solo armado (con su relativo plus de peligrosidad).- el jefe solo respondió con un silencio- Al revisar sus datos hemos encontrado una falta. Solo tiene en plantilla a un guardia de seguridad y sin arma. Por lo cual debemos avisarle que si en 48 no introduce a otro guardia o decide pedir una licencia de armas, tendremos que sancionarlo. En el mejor de los casos será una multa de 800$, y en el peor que le cierren el local, y teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes del local, será más probable la segunda. Avisado esta.- el sonido de un pitido al colgar logro hacer reaccionar al Sr. Fazbear.

Esto debía ser cachondeo. Tendría que contratar a otro guardia, pues no quería despedir a María por no poder llevar un arma. Decidió salir a por más aspirinas. En el momento de abrir la puerta se cayeron encima suya María y Mike que estaban con la oreja en la puerta.

 _ **Sr. Fazbear**_ :-¿Habéis oído todo verdad?- Tras un gesto de asentimiento de parte de los dos- Supongo ya sabéis que tengo que contratar a un nuevo guardia. Bueno voy a poner los anuncios. Ah… y con los ladrones, denunciadlo a la policía. No creo que peor me pueda ir. E incluso es posible que venga más gente. Después de todo no todos los días un atraco es detenido por unos animatronicos.

María pudo ver que al jefe le subía el optimismo. Y se alegro por ello, pero estaba nerviosa con respecto al nuevo guardia.

Bueno la chica dejo de carcomerse la cabeza y tras despedirse de Mike y del Sr. Fazbear, se fue a la habitación que había alquilado. Después de todo estaba reventado con lo ocurrido en la noche. Descubrir la historia llena de interrogantes abiertos de los animatronicos, un atraco, la confrontación con un ser que parecía una sombra. ¡Y el beso de Can! Como se le había podido olvidar. Su primer beso. Ese beso tan dulce y a la vez misterioso. Pues Can era un animatronico, pero sus labios no sabían a metal ni a goma. Eran labios reales, y aunque fue corto, la lleno de sentimientos. ¿Era posible que le gustara Can, o que incluso estuviese enamorada? La verdad no lo sabía. Y estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerse a pensar en eso.

 **BARCO DE INVESTIGACION ESPAÑOLA HESPERIDES**

 **Habitación del chef.**

 _ **SOMBRA**_ :-…Bien, avisado esta Sr. Fazbear.-tras colgar, una risa salió de su boca.-Me encanta este modificador de voz, es uno de los mejores inventos del profesor Ulles.- menciono el extraño sujeto mientras un hombre de 55 años lo observaba. Poniendo cara de solemnidad dijo.

 _ **X1**_ :- hijo podrías dejar de reírte y explicarme el por qué de tu comportamiento. Que llevas desde hace 4 días estando muy raro. Primero insistes en conseguir un piso propio, después me llamas por la línea segura para que quedemos aquí y hablemos de algo, y por ultimo hoy estas engañando a el dueño de la pizzería, en la que tu y Lucky frustrasteis un atraco, para obligarle a buscar un nuevo guardia, que por supuesto serás tú.

La sombra solo lo miro con cara de "no me vengas con esas". Tras dar un paso adelante poner cara de solemnidad imitando a su padre y poniendo cara de estirado, respondió.

 _ **SOMBRA**_ :-Bien papa, recuerdas como era nuestra familia antes de que pasara lo que paso-tras un gesto afirmativo de su interlocutor prosiguió- bien, recordaras que a mi hermana, tu hija, le dieron una beca de estudios en NY, más precisamente aquí, en Manhattan-izo una pausa para ver la cara de su compañero- Bien, hace tres días uno de nuestros chivatos me aviso sobre el atraco al Freddy's. Al día siguiente decidí ir a dicha pizzería para comprobar la seguridad del lugar. Tan centrado estaba en vigilar el lugar que pedí una pizza como las pedía antes, sin queso a causa de mi alergia. Estaba comprobando los diferentes escenarios de los robots y un olor familiar me asalto, pero no cualquier olor familiar, era el olor de la familia. Cuando dirigí la mirada hacia su procedencia la vi. Papa vi a María. A mi hermana, a tu hija. Por si acaso quise asegurarme y anoche quedo comprobado que era mí hermana. Solo ella es capaz de resistir el efecto de Sombra y Terror combinados. Y si no que te lo diga Lucky después.

Tras la enorme revelación, el hombre solo pudo perder el conocimiento y caer en redondo sobre su cama. Sombra no pudo más que reírse y colocarlo correctamente sobre su cama, para después dar orden de que no se le molestara. Aprovechando que estaba en el hespérides decidió visitar a Lucia, su novia. Pero al ver la hora y teniendo en cuenta que trabajaba de 08:00-13:00 y de 15:00-20:00, pensó que sería mejor dejarle una notita. Antes de salir paso por el pequeño vivero en el que vivían Drilo y Cocri. Los dos cocodrilos del Nilo, padre e hijo. Y como olvidarse de visitar a el profesor Ulles y a Viki, su cucaracha mascota. Después de mantener una corta conversación partió dirección al Freddy's. Tenía que conseguir trabajo.

 **Despacho del Sr. Fazbear. 2 horas después.**

El Sr. Fazbear ya había arreglado todo con el seguro, la policía e incluso con el anuncio para el nuevo guardia. Actualmente se encontraba tomando un café junto con Mike y Foxy, los más maduros del local, mientras interrogaban a Mike de adonde se iría de vacaciones.

 _ **MIKE**_ :-Bueno a decir verdad tenía planeado ir a España, después de todo tienen un buen clima, buena comida y un amor por la fiesta.

Foxy y el jefe se miraron a los ojos y después de unas risas le explicaron que María era de España. Y que últimamente España era recurrente, casi todos los días tenían un par de encargos de pizza ibérica. Tras unas risas más Mike decidió irse para poder pillar el avión. Y el señor Fazbear estaba por irse ya a casa, total el restaurante estaría cerrado todo el día y era imposible que consiguiera contratar a alguien en ese día. Pero contra todo pronóstico un par de golpes en la puerta de entrada, se sorprendió ver a un chaval de unos 18 años. Con una camiseta manga larga y un dibujo de un lobo blanco aullando. Al cuello llevaba un colgante con un extraño cilindro cromado con unos agujeros en un lateral y otro en el culo, tenía una inscripción en latín que rezaba así: _canis lupus alpha._ (Que en los review me ponga lo que significa sin usar traductor) Llevaba pantalones vaqueros oscuros y unas deportivas de montaña negras. Su pelo era una mezcla entre pelo cepillo y tupe. Sus ojos eran negros como una noche sin luna. Debajo de la ropa se podía notar un cuerpo trabajado. Se encontraba señalando el cartel de "se busca guardia".

Tras hacerle pasar le izo el mismo listado de preguntas que a María. A la primera contesto que necesitaba el trabajo y que tenía experiencia como guardia, a la segunda respondió que tenía 18 años y a la tercera respondió que se llamaba Alex Miguel Nieto, y si, era español.

 _ **Sr. Fazbear**_ :-¿Señor mío que está pasando últimamente con los españoles?- a lo que Alex pregunto que si el otro guardia era español, a lo cual el jefe respondió que era española.- es más, si quieres te doy el número de teléfono de ella y que te explique el resto, ¿ok?-después le extendió el contrato y una tarjetita con un número de teléfono y el nombre María.

 **HABITACION DE MARÍA 11:00am**

María se encontraba en un profundo sueño. El cual se trataba mayoritariamente de flashbacks y recuerdos. Se encontraba en el Freddy's. Fue la primera vez que Can izo su actuación. Pero en vez de ser Can, era su hermano el que estaba en la cueva pirata. El guardia era su padre. Un hombre de 48 años, pelo escaso ygris, como se solía decir estaba en la edad de los metales, pelo de plata, dientes de oro y ****** de plomo. Llevaba la barba afeitada completamente. Estaba ligeramente curvado debido a sus problemas de espalda. Mediría unos 1,75. Tenía un poco de barriga. Su madre estaba al lado. De pronto vio como los animatronicos comenzaban a atacar a los clientes. Su padre y su hermano se convirtieron en unas sombras agiles, que rápidamente la salvaron. Fue entonces cuando el tiritirí de su móvil la despertó. Estaba completamente cubierta de sudor, y no porque fuera verano. Cogió el móvil y vio que la estaba llamando un número desconocido. Le dio a la tecla verde y escucho el pitido de conexión.

 _ **María**_ :-Dígame.

 _ **Alex**_ :-Me.-tras un ¿Qué? de María respondió- has dicho que diga me. O sea que digo me, jeje. Soy tu nuevo compañero, el Sr. Fazbear me ha dado tu número para que me pongas al día de la operativa de trabajo. Qué te parece que quedemos en la pizzería y aprovechando que no hay nadie me presentas al los animatronicos.

 _ **María**_ :-Me parece buena idea. Quedamos dentro de una hora y media en la puerta de la pizzería.

 _ **Alex**_ :-Ok, sin problemas. Casi se me olvida me llamo Alex ¿y tú?

 _ **María**_ :-Yo soy María, encantada. Por cierto tú eres español, tu acento te delata. Y no lo niegues que yo también soy española.

Y así con una amena conversación sobre su patria se despidieron y cada uno se puso hacer cosas. María se preparo un café, un zumo de naranja, como echaba de menos las naranjas valencianas, y unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada como las hacia su padre. Después de este sano desayuno se quito el pijama y se vistió con una camisa de tirantes rosa de sport, unos shorts azules y sus zapatillas de montaña, hacía tiempo que no iba a escalar. Cogió las llaves de la habitación y tras asegurarse diez veces de no dejarse nada, era un poco despistadilla, se encamino hacia la pizzería, aprovechando que le pillaba de camino se dio un paseo por centralpark, le recordaba al parque de su ciudad natal. Hacía más de 4 años que no volvía a España. Pero desde lo ocurrido con su padre y su hermano pensó que aquí estaría mejor. Es más, su madre tuvo una fortísima depresión cuando vio las noticias.

 _ **María**_ :-"Su reacción fue muy extraña, era una mezcla de alegría por confirmar que mi padre era un ladrón miserable, una rata callejera, un manipulador, y todos los insultos que se os ocurran y de pena por lo que le ocurrió a su hijo, o sea a mi hermano mayor, mi único hermano. Un hermano que siempre me cuido, que aunque el tuviese más miedo que yo siempre me calmaba y me dejaba dormir con él. Que aunque era muy débil me defendía de cualquier peligro, aun a costa de salir lastimado. Y mi padre el mejor del mundo. El que siempre nos hacía reír con sus payasadas, que me enseño el valor de la amistad y la imaginación. Aunque era muy extraño nosotros tres no solo éramos familia éramos los mejores amigos. Recordaba a Nanuk el enorme Alaska Malamute. Ese enorme perrazo tan manso como las ovejas, tan fiel como los de su especie y tan fuerte como un toro."

Ahora llegaba el momento que María había estado evitando pensar en todo momento. Can.

 _ **María**_ :-"Que puedo decir de él. No sé qué es lo que siento. Fuimos amigos durante 2 años. Antes de que empezara el instituto, siempre me animo y se preocupo por mí, más de una vez se sonrojo cuando lo abrazaba. Al principio no le di importancia, pues pensaba que era un robot muy bueno, pero deje de engañarme, el no era un robot, no sé cuando me di cuenta, pero sé que se me olvido hace tiempo. Y aquel suave, tierno, delicado y humano beso lo probaba. Y también probaba que el tenia ciertos sentimientos hacia mí, pero yo no sé qué sentimientos tengo para con él. Ah que dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo lo hacia su padre para trabajar semanas enteras durmiendo 3 horas al día? Ella solo llevaba 6 horas trabajando, tras dormir previamente, y ahora acababa de dormir 4 horas y estaba reventada. Decidió hacer lo que hacía su hermano en estas situaciones, ponerse en modo automático, y ser una sonámbula.

Mientras tanto Alex revisaba cada una de las esquinas exteriores que había en la pizzería. Luego reviso la instalación de las cámaras, la eléctrica y la de fontanería. Se aseguro que la parte trasera de la pizzería, fuese segura y también se aseguro que con un salto seguro se pudiera acceder desde la azotea de enfrente a la parte trasera de la pizzería. Tras asegurar el perímetro externo, procedió a asegurar el interno. De momento no se dirigió hacia los escenarios de los animatronicos. Había algo en ellos que no les gustaba. Prefirió revisar las salas de fiesta. En una mano llevaba el móvil con una copia de los planos de ventilación del edificio. Mientras que con la otra mano golpeaba las paredes y escuchaba atentamente cualquier sonido que no coincidiese. Empezó por la pared de la derecha. Cada vez que oía hueco comprobaba el plano de ventilación para ver si allí existía un conducto del aire. Ya había recorrido la pared derecha la de enfrente y le quedaba la izquierda. Estaba justo a la mitad, cuando escucho sonido hueco donde no debía. Enseguida reviso milímetro a milímetro la pared. Al fin encontró lo que parecía el marco de una puerta. Con delicadeza, pero también con fuerza, empujo la puerta logrando así abrirla unos centímetros. El espacio fue suficiente como para que el olor a aire viciado y a muerte escapara. Alex pudo comprobar que una cadenita oxidada no permitía abrir más la puerta. Serían necesarias unas tenazas. Pero para el no. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, retrocedió unos pasos y con la mitad de sus fuerzas lanzo una patada contra la puerta que la izo salir volando. A través de la luz que se colaba por el marco de la puerta recién abierta se podía ver que justo enfrente había otra puerta, que seguramente daría a la otra sala de fiestas. Y girando a la derecha bajaban unas escaleras a lo que parecía un trastero o algo así. Al lado del pasamano había un interruptor de la luz bajado, que rápidamente fue subido, haciendo así que unos fluorescentes viejos y llenos de polvo se encendieran con pequeños parpadeos. Miro la hora, María estaba a punto de llegar. Ya lo exploraría en el turno de noche. Con cuidado volvió a colocar la puerta en su marco invisible. Y una vez se aseguro de que no había prueba alguna de su intrusión, izo una pequeña marquita para señalar donde se encontraba la puerta. Se dirigió hacia la entrada para esperar a María, y le fue de un pelo pues María ya estaba abriendo la puerta con la copia de las llaves que le había dado el otro día el señor Fazbear.

Se fijo bien en ella, pues la noche anterior le preocupaba más los ladrones que ver la cara a su hermana.

Había salido a su madre. Tenía el mismo pelo ondulado y castaño oscuro de su madre. Los ojos eran almendras de color castaño. El lunar distintivo de su familia estaba sobre la izquierda de su labio superior. Tenía un buen cuerpo. Desarrollado adecuadamente que, supuso, traerían a más de uno loco. Llevaba puesta una camisa de la roja. Tenía unos shorts azul marino. Y tenía un pequeño bolso de mano. Seria unos 15 cm más baja que el. Su piel estaba tostada, pero sin pasarse. Más de pasear al sol, que otra cosa.

 _ **Alex**_ :-Hola. Buenos días. ¿Qué tal estamos?

María se rio un poco, pues le recordaba al típico saludo de su padre. Se fijo mejor en el chico que tenía delante. Era guapo eso era innegable. Se le notaba una buena musculación, pero no tenía cara de tonto. Es más su cara le resultaba enormemente familiar, pero no supo a que atribuirlo. Llevaba puesta una manga larga en pleno junio y con la pizzería cerrada no había aire acondicionado. También le sorprendió el hecho de que sus zapatillas no eran precisamente para pasear, parecían más bien de escalada, y de eso sabia. Su abuelo vivió en la alta montaña mucho tiempo y su padre los llevaba de excursión a la montaña siempre que podía. Sus rasgos ibéricos no destacaban mucho y su acento era leve. Estaba ligeramente moreno. Y su rostro parecía ligeramente salvaje, o esa sensación transmitía.

 _ **María**_ :-Hola y si estoy bien. Preparado para un tour por el Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.-tras un gesto afirmativo de Alex, prosiguió explicándole cual era su tarea y dejando para el final a los animatronicos.

 _ **María**_ :-Y aquí tienes a los protagonistas del lugar. En el escenario principal están Freddy, Bonnie y Chica. Saludad chicos.-los animatronicos, que hasta el momento parecían desactivados, despertaron y saludaron al nuevo guardia con alegría e interés.- y aquí tenemos a la atracción principal de la pizzería y el príncipe de la casa. El hijo de Foxy, Can. -ambos rápidamente corrieron hacia María y al nuevo guardia. Aunque la cara de Can tenía cierto rastro de celos, rastro que Alex rápidamente detecto.

 _ **CAN**_ :-Hola, bienvenido. Intentaremos no meterte por error en un traje (su tono era lúgubre y tenía la intención de helar la piel)

 _ **Alex**_ :-Bueno si logras acercarte a mí con esas intenciones sin salir volando...-María, que se había sorprendido por la respuesta tan brusca de Can, no tuvo más que reírse por la inteligente a la vez que amenazadora respuesta de Alex.

 **2 HORAS DESPUÉS, EN EL ESCENARIO PRINCIPAL**

 _ **Alex**_ :-A ver si me aclaro. ¿En el interior de los animatronicos hay huesos, y carne? ¿Además de los recuerdos y vivencias, por lo cual también los sentimientos, de unos niños asesinados en los ochenta?

Todos los presentes contestaron con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, aun estaban en guardia por cualquier movimiento que mostrase incredulidad. Pues si no se creía esto sería más difícil que encajara la historia de Can, historia que aun no habían contado a María.

 _ **Alex**_ :-Sinceramente. No es lo más loco que he oído en mi vida, creedme. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

 _ **FREDDY**_ :-Si, es mas a María aun no se lo hemos podido decir. Trata del origen de Can. Pero creo que el más adecuado para explicarlo es Foxy.

 _ **FOXY**_ :-Cierto mi amigo marón. La historia de Can está bastante ligada a la nuestra. Ara ya unos 16 años, una noche de agosto. La quinta noche de trabajo de Mike. Justo antes de que nos anunciara su permanencia. Unos golpes en la puerta nos atrajeron, y cuando Mike abrió la puerta se encontró un canasto con un bebe cubierto de mantas. Yo sugerí que revisáramos las mantas para saber cuál era el motivo de dejar a un bebe en una pizzería. Al destapar al bebe vimos con asombro que el bebe tenia orejas y rabo de zorro. Empezamos a discutir qué hacer con él, pues no es algo que se encuentre muy a menudo. A causa de tanto jaleo el bebe se asusto y comenzó a llorar. A causo de esto pudimos presenciar la transformación del bebe a un cachorro de zorro. Yo enseguida comencé a arrullarlo para intentar calmarlo. Fue en ese preciso instante en que tome la decisión de adoptarlo como mi hijo.

Al acabar el relato los dos guardias estaban con las mandíbulas rozando el suelo. Los cerebros de ambos calibraban a toda velocidad. Cada uno por su cuenta, claro está.

Mientras María entendía el porqué tenia esos sentimientos por can y se alegraba de que pudiesen ser respondidos. Alex meditaba sobre su vida y lo llena de cosas raras que estaba. Si su adolescencia fue rara, y no como la de los demás, sino rara de ser perseguido por el ejército y tener que luchar contra un chiflado con armas nucleares. Era oficial, el no buscaba las cosas raras, todo lo contrario, eran ellas las que lo buscaban.

Cuando por fin uno de los dos decidió hablar un estridente aullido se escucho en la sala. Todos miraron a su alrededor, todos menos Alex que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo saco su móvil del bolsillo, descolgó y con un educado "dígame" respondió.

Todos observaron ojiplaticos al joven del tono de aullido, charlar amistosamente, y con un poco de miel, a quien parecía ser su novia. Pero no fue eso lo que les sorprendió, fue el hecho que hablara en italiano con una soltura impresionante digna de los mejores profesores de lengua italiana.

 _ **Alex**_ :-Chao mío caro.- tras colgar con una sonrisa tonta y darse cuenta de que todo el mundo le observaba, menciono- ni que fuese la primera vez que veis hablar a alguien con su novia.

Y con estas simples palabras, y con alguna que otra palabra de despido, se fue con tranquilidad a la entrada y de allí a su apartamento para preparar la jornada laboral que le tocaba esta noche.

Mientras María, tras unos minutos de estupefacción y de mirar la hora, decidió seguir los pasos de su compañero, no sin antes decir: "como pasa el tiempo".

QUE OS A PARECIDO EL CAP? ESPERO CUMPLIR LAS ESPECTATIVAS. PIENSO SEGUIR SUBIENDO LA HISTORIA, PERO NECESITARE EL PODER DE LOS REWIES PARA PODER ESCRIBIR Y CON MÁS INTERES. CUALQUIER DUDA ME LA PONEN. SI QUIEREN DEFECAR EN MIS MUERTOS LES ACONSEJO QUE NO LO HAGAN SI NO QUIEREN SALIR EN EL FIC MIENTRAS ES DESPEDAZADO POR LOS ANIMATRONICOS. RATED T POR FUTUROS CAPS.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6: PRIMER TURNO CONJUNTO Y PRIMER ATAQUE**

 **APARTAMENTO DE MARÍA. 16:00pm**

María se encontraba durmiendo, o como a ella le gustaba llamarlo, meditando profundamente liberando al subconsciente. Era otro sueño raro. Esta vez era en una cocina enorme, toda pulida y cromada. Pero lo más peculiar era el suave vaivén que existía en toda la sala. Por lo cual rápidamente pensó que se encontraba en un barco, en la cocina de un barco para mayor exactitud. En su interior podía ver a un chef y su pinche, pero estos eran su padre y su hermano. Ambos hablaban de cosas que ella no entendía. Radiación G, Lucky, hespérides, amenaza nuclear… no entendía nada de lo que hablaban. Que tenia eso que ver con su pacifico padre y su hiperactivo hermano. Lo único que relacionaba era Lucky, el perro que adoptaron dos meses antes de su desaparición.

De repente los dos cocineros empezaron a perseguir algo que no se veía muy bien. Tuvo que acercarse más para ver a que perseguían. Se trataba de una cucaracha. Pero de pronto irrumpió en la cocina un hombre calvo con bata de laboratorio pegando voces e interponiéndose entre la cucaracha y sus perseguidores. De un bolsillo de la bata extrajo algo parecido a una agenda electrónica, subió a la cucaracha encima, y la cucaracha comenzó a mover sus patitas tecleando unas palabras.

 ** _CUCARACHA_** :-Animales, cernícalos, bestias pardas. ¿Una no puede pasearse por la cocina para conocer a sus nuevos compañeros en esta aventura, sin que la persigan solo por ser un animal considerado por muchos asqueroso?

Todos en la cocina, incluida María, se quedaron de piedra. De pronto escucho a lo lejos los bocinazos de un camión. Cada vez se acercaba más y más hasta que un camión rompió una de las paredes de la cocina y atropello a María.

 **22:00pm**

La pobre enseguida se levanto agitada y buscando el origen de ese claxon. En cuanto localizo su móvil encima de una de sus zapatillas desconecto la alarma y se dispuso a preparar una mochilita con un bocadillo de jamón york y unas mandarinas para comer, el botiquín, su móvil con el cargador y la linterna que le regalo su padre.

Se preparo un ligero tentempié y cuando se disponía a salir se acordó de coger las llaves. Claro que tendría que encontrarlas.

Tras revólver toda la habitación las encontró encima de un álbum de fotos de cuando vivía en España. Decidió llevárselo para recordar buenos tiempos en familia, bueno con su hermano y su madre, y con su hermano y su padre. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando apenas tenía ella un año. Tras guardar el álbum en su bolso y cerrar la puerta se dirigió a la parda de bus, no quería llegar tarde.

 **4 HORAS ANTES. EN EL GIMNASIO.**

Alex se encontraba en plena clase de karate machacando al profesor. Literalmente, el maestro se salvo por la campana.

Alex se dirigió a las duchas y tras un corto baño de agua helada se dirigió a su apartamento. El cual estaba situado a tres manzanas del Freddy's, así nunca llegaba tarde y podía vigilarlo bien.

Su equipo para pasar la noche fue bastante diferente al seleccionado por María. Se componía principalmente de una linterna de vigilancia, una linterna infrarroja, una defensa/porra, unos guantes anti cortes y un bocadillo de jamón ibérico, un "botiquín" y un termo con café.

Tras asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo y tras echar una ojeada al reloj comprobando que aun faltaban 2 horas se decanto por prepárese una tortilla de patata, y llamar por teléfono a Lucia.

Tras comerse la tortilla y colgar a su novia, cogió las llaves, activo la alarma y se fue a la azotea para avanzar más rápido. Cuando aterrizo en la parte de atrás de la pizzería aun le quedaba media hora para empezar el turno. Decidió entrar antes y sigilosamente explorar el sótano que había descubierto por el día.

Prefirió no encender la luz y usar las linternas. A cada paso los escalones de madera chirriaban imitando a los quejidos lastimeros de un moribundo. El olor a humedad era intenso e incluso sofocante. Cuando por fin llego al último peldaño. Se alegro de poder dejar de escuchar esos lamentos, pero dicha alegría desapareció de golpe al ver el interior de la sala. Había unas maquinas recreativas destartaladas y con tanto polvo y telarañas que parecían el doble de grandes. De las paredes colgaban herramientas y extraños posters de montaje descoloridos por el polvo y la humedad. Pero lo peor era la gran mancha que había en el suelo, justo en el centro de la habitación. Alex uso su linterna de infrarrojos para comprobar una teoría. Teoría que no se equivocaba, cuando el haz de luz enfoco la mancha la ilumino de un color blanco, indicando así que se trataba de sangre seca. Allí seguramente habrían ocurrido los asesinatos de esos niños.

Seguramente hubiera estado mucho más rato inspeccionando el lugar, pero su agudo oído escucho como la puerta de entrada se abría y entraba alguien al interior de la pizzería. Rápidamente subió las escaleras, cerró la puerta de forma que fuese imposible de ver otra vez, salió por la puerta de atrás, dio la vuelta al edificio, y entro por la puerta principal fingiendo que acababa de entrar. Saludo a María de forma cortes, y la acompaño al escenario, tras antes pasar por la oficina a dejar su mochila, donde los animatronicos ya los esperaban.

 _ **María**_ :-Hola chicos. Mirad lo que he traído –haciendo un redoble de tambores con los dedos en una de las mesas, saco el álbum- es un álbum de cuando era pequeña y vivía en España. Lo he traído para que veáis como era la vida allí.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, todos, y cuando digo todos es todos, se encontraban alrededor de María observando las fotos de España.

Vieron fotos de montañas preciosas, playas de aguas transparentes, de paellas y otras comidas típicas de allí. También vieron fotos de museos y parques preciosos. Todo iba bien hasta que Chica pregunto inocentemente, que quien eran el niño y el señor que aparecían en la mayoría de las fotos.

 _ **María**_ :-Bueno… son mi hermano mayor Albert… y mi padre José Félix – no pudo aguantar, su voz se quebró y rompió en llanto

 _ **CAN**_ :-María ¿estás bien?, ¿Por qué lloras?

 _ **María**_ :-Es que mi padre y mi hermano desaparecieron hace más de seis años. –Can fue el primero en animarla a contar lo sucedido, pues según su razonamiento eso la ayudaría a desahogarse - está bien os lo contare. Cuando yo tenía 9 años gracias a los contactos de mi abuelo materno me consiguieron un colegio con beca aquí. Yo al principio no quería, pero debido a la insistencia de mis abuelos decidí ir durante un tiempo de prueba. Durante ese tiempo hablaba con mi hermano y mi padre por videoconferencia a diario. Durante la semana santa me contaron que habían adoptado un lobezno que había estado a punto de ser cazado, lo hicieron pasar por un perro. También me contaron sobre un incidente que tuvieron con unos lobos con rabia. A los dos meses mi madre me llamo. Mi padre y mi hermano habían desaparecido del mapa. La última noticia que se tenía de ellos fue que fueron testigos de cómo unas sombras como las de ayer detenían un atraco a una gasolinera. Después nada. Yo enseguida quise volver. Y a los pocos días de mi regreso salió por las noticias la desaparición de un cocodrilo del Nilo y su cría del zoológico de Madrid. Al parecer se sospechaba de tres individuos: dos fugitivos perseguidos por el ejército debido a un atentado en una central nuclear y la hija de un capo de la mafia. Los dos fugitivos eran mi padre y mi hermano. Un año después se les volvió a relacionar con una actividad delictiva, esta vez fue con la muerte de un general coreano que amenazaba con disparar misiles nucleares. Esa fue la última noticia de ellos. Mi madre se volvió loca de culpabilidad por, según ella, haber dejado a su niño del alma con el psicópata y ladrón de mi padre. Acabo en un manicomio, tras un ataque de ansiedad murio. –Alex en el momento que escucho esto no pudo evitar dejar caer una lagrima por la madre de María, pues después de todo, era la suya también.- Mis abuelos se quedaron con mi custodia, y decidieron que lo mejor para mí era estar junto con mi tío materno que vivía aquí. Me apuntaron en el colegio del que os hable antes y hasta que no empecé el insti podía venir a alegrarme y olvidarme de mi pasado aquí con mis amigos, viendo el espectáculo de Can. – en este momento Can y María se miraron a los ojos y un leve rubor surgió en sus mejillas, rubor que solo vio Alex, pues Foxy estaba ocupado intentando no arrancarse un ojo con el garfio al limpiarse las lagrimas, tarea nada fácil.

Alex, que ya había recuperado su serenidad, decidió subir los ánimos a todos proponiendo una pequeña cena con alimentos típicos de España. El había trabajado como pinche de cocina y podría apañárselas perfectamente solo.

Chica y María insistieron en ayudarlo, pero el logro echarlas a ambas de la cocina. Después se atrincheró y se lio a preparar tortilla de patata. Como las únicas patatas que había ya estaban cortadas no tuvo más remedio que cortarlas por la mitas y aplastarlas un poco. Luego batió los huevos mientras se freían las patatas aplastadas, puso todo en el mismo cacharro y lo puso sobre la sartén, echo sal y espero a que se friera por una cara para después darle la vuelta y freír la otra cara. Decidió cortar un poco del jamón serrano para pizzas. Saco el cuchillo jamonero y tras afilarlo comenzó a cortar lonchas, no llevaba 2 cuando un grito desgarrador sonó por la pizzería. Un olor a podrido atravesó sus fosas nasales. Armado con el cuchillo desatranco la puerta y salió.

Lo que había al otro lado del marco lo habría aterrorizado de no ser porque ya había visto cosas muchos peores. Había una versión femenina de Foxy, o al menos lo fue en algún tiempo, pues ahora era una maraña de piezas y cables. Pero lo peor era que también era una maraña de músculos y venas en descomposición en su interior. Se encontraba colgada del techo y tenía a María sujeta y estaba a punto de arrancarle la frente de un mordisco.

Fue algo instintivo. Lanzo el cuchillo formando un arco hacia su ojo, arrancárselo. Un grito mezclado con interferencias resonó por la habitación, sacando de paso a los animatronicos de su estado de incredulidad. El primero en atacar fue Can, usando su machete logro cortarle un brazo, logrando liberar a María.

Alex mientras había cogido el hacha de incendios y se acerco sigilosamente a la espalda del monstruo, con un movimiento curvo de derecha a izquierda le corto la cabeza. Y de por si a caso hundió el hacha en el corazón del ahora monstruo sin cabeza.

Todos estaban en un estado de shock, María por lo cerca que había estado de la muerte, Can por lo que acababa de hacer, y el resto de animatronicos por haber visto a Mangle, una de las versiones Toy que fueron quemadas después de lo del mordisco. El único que se mantuvo inmutable fue Alex. El cual se dirigió a la oficina a por su "botiquín", el cual incluía material de disección, a la vuelta paso por el taller y tras prepararlo todo para hacer la disección fue a por el objeto de dicha disección. Al ver que el resto seguía en shock les lanzo unas fregonas a la cara y les ordeno limpiar la sangre.

Miro la hora, 1:30am, sería una noche muy larga.

 **EN UN VIEJO LABORATORIO A LAS AFUERAS DE MANHATAN**

Un ser cubierto de sombras se localizaba a tres km del la pizzería. El ser que una vez fue llamado Vicent, el ahora llamado hombre morado, se encontraba observando una pantalla gigante. Era la visión de su soldado, ahora decapitada, Mangle. Qué pena que aguantara tan poco, pero siempre fue la más tonta y débil. Pero le había sido muy útil. Ahora podía confirmar que su mayor creación se localizaba allí, junto con el resto de esos débiles animatronicos.

Giro su butaca hacia su espalda, donde podía observar unos grandes tubos de cristal, en los cuales, envueltos de líquido criogénico, se encontraban sus otros cuatro soldados: Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie y BB.

Pulsó un botón en el reposabrazos. Enseguida apareció un enorme oso dorado. Golden Freddy, su segunda mejor creación. Su animatronico más cruel y despiadado, que solo lo obedece a él.

 _ **H. Morado**_ :-Bien, quiero que prepares al resto de mis soldados. Que los entrenes y que estén listos en menos de 24 horas. No quiero esperar. Por fin he localizado la clave para mi venganza. Ahora verán esos idiotas si estoy loco o no. Ahora se arrepentirán de haber tachado de ir contra la naturaleza a mi idea.

 _ **DORADO**_ :-Si mi señor. Ahora es el momento de su venganza.

 **EN EL TALLER DE LA PIZZERÍA. 2:00am**

Ya había logrado separar la carne del endoesqueleto y había formado dos montones. Decidió que lo mejor era ponerse a trabajar con la carne, o si no se pudriría mas.

Descubrió corazón, pulmones, cerebro, y un riñón. El resto era músculos y tendones. Ninguna otra víscera. En ese momento se sentía como el clásico forense de las series de la tele, todo manchado de sangre. Anoto todos sus descubrimientos y decidió pasar por la cocina a ver si hallaba algo en lo que conservar en buen estado el cerebro, que estaba muy dañado y le faltaban algunas partes debido al poco espacio que dispone la cabeza robótica.

 _ **Alex**_ :-"Señor mío me siento como un chiflado. Realmente ha sido contratar a mi hermana y los problemas vuelven al restaurante. Tengo que dar con el origen de este bicho, pues por ende encontrare el origen de los animatronicos y el de Can. Y yo que me creía el único raro del mundo."

Una sonrisa afloro en su cara unos segundos, para luego volver a desaparecer. Entro en la cocina y usando su olfato encontró alcohol y otras sustancias de conservas que le podrían servir. Las mezclo en su justa medida, tenía que dar gracias al cursillo que le había dado el profesor Ulles de química.

Cogió un tarro vacio de cristal vertió la mezcla y después puso el cerebro de ese bicho.

Después metió los restos orgánicos restantes y los puso en una bolsa de basura, mas tarde los incineraría. Volvió a comprobar la hora. 2:30am. Aun tenía tiempo para ponerse a revisar el endoesqueleto y el traje mecánico.

 **SALA DE FIESTAS 4. 3:15am**

Ya habían logrado quitar toda la sangre, y no sin esfuerzo, pero por suerte no se había secado y resulto más fácil de extraer.

 _ **BONNIE**_ :-Chicos no sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero Alex se ha ido a no sé donde con el cuerpo de Mangle.

Por increíble que pareciera nadie había notado la ausencia de Alex y del "cuerpo". Decidieron ir a buscarlo y no tardaron en encontrarlo cubierto de sangre y aceite hidráulico, por supuesto se había puesto el mono de mecánico que se encontraba en la sala. Trasteando en lo que parecía la cabeza cortada de Mangle. La mesa de reparaciones estaba cubierta de sangre, una bolsa de basura enorme que desprendía un desagradable olor se encontraba en una esquina, y detrás de la mesa se encontraba lo que parecía ser los restos del endoesqueleto de Mangle. Pero lo que más destacaba era un tarro de cristal con un líquido de un color entre el amarillo y el ámbar con lo que parecía ser un cerebro en su interior.

El primero que logro reaccionar fue Freddy.

 _ **FREDDY**_ :-¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces!

Con una calma inusitada Alex respondió.

 _ **Alex**_ :-Simple, estoy diseccionando los restos de… ¿Cómo decíais que se llamaba? -tras un qué Foxy respondiera a la pregunta- Pues eso, Mangle. Y antes que preguntéis que como se hacer autopsias, os lo digo yo. Como ya sabéis yo después del insti fui pinche de cocina, pero lo fui en el Hespérides, una embarcación científica española. Allí trabajaba de día y gracias al encargado de la investigación, pude dar clases nocturnas. En ellas aprendí mucho sobre el trabajo de biólogo. Entre otras cosas aprendí a hacer disecciones, también sobre anatomía de diferentes especies. Y como me tuve que pluriemplear (para los incultos; muchos trabajos) encargándome de las reparaciones de los batiscafos aprendí un poco de mecánica y robótica básica. Y he decidido investigar a fondo a este bicho para encontrar su origen y de paso el vuestro, pues claramente están unidos.

Todos se quedaron impresionados por la respuesta dada. Tras eso Alex pidió que llevaran los restos robóticos a la sala de fiestas 2, y que después pusieran la bolsa de basura en el congelador, pues en las dos horas y cuarenta que les quedaban para irse los restos orgánicos no descompondrían más y los podría llevar a un amigo, y que este les proporcionara más datos de su origen.

Una vez todo aclarado y con Alex habiendo conseguido el cerebro positrónico (referencia a Isaac Asimov) del animatronico. Decidieron conectarlo al ordenador de la oficina del guardia.

Alex se encargo de hackear los corta-fuegos y otros medios de protección, mentalmente agradeció a la Number One sus cursos de informática intensiva. Lograron acceder a la memoria visual. Y extrañamente tenía solo un total de cuatro horas grabadas dividas en dos carpetas. La primera databa del día siguiente a la mordida. El día que fueron quemadas las versiones Toy, o al menos eso se creía.

Decidieron reproducir la grabación desde el principio:

Las primeras imágenes eran del techo de una fábrica, que por lo que se veía estaba abandonada. Después la cámara giraba hacia la izquierda y se veían a los otros animatronicos Toy. Se encontraban desactivados. Giro hacia su derecha y vio a un hombre. Llevaba un traje de laboratorio totalmente morado, un color extraño para dicha indumentaria, su cara estaba sucia, su barba blanca estaba desaliñada, tenía poco pelo. Sus ojos eran grises, muertos. Se encontraba apoyado en un bastón de hierro. Rápidamente se vio que la cámara, que anteriormente se encontraría tumbada, se incorporo e intento atacar al hombre, pero este con una gran tranquilidad dio dos golpes en el suelo con su bastón y algo dorado lo placo enviándolo a varios metros de distancia. En cuanto se pudo recuperar miro directamente a su atacante. Era un Freddy totalmente dorado. El hombre morado uso levanto su bastón y lo acerco a la cámara.

Allí acabo la primera carpeta de video. Los más impresionados fueron los animatronicos, pues vieron que el resto de versiones Toy no fueron quemadas y que seguramente les pasaría lo mismo que a Mangle. Alex se decidió a decirles a los demás la sala secreta.

 _ **Alex**_ :- Chicos venid conmigo. Y no preguntéis hasta el final.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Pero después de ver cuáles eran sus habilidades, decidieron no tentar a la suerte. Le siguieron hasta la sala de fiestas donde había dejado los restos del endoesqueleto de Mangle. Vieron como se dirigió con paso decidido hacia una de las paredes. Y con una patada una puerta se abrió. Todos se quedaron estupefactos, pero vieron que no era el momento de hablar. Siguieron a Alex hacia las profundidades ocultas a todos. Cuando llegaron al sótano y vieron lo que escondía, y sobretodo vieron el charco de sangre seca, se quedaron sin habla. Oportunidad que Alex aprovecho para exponerles su teoría.

 _ **Alex**_ :-Bien chicos. Esta es la teoría que he formulado respecto a lo que sucedió en este local hace años. Según me explicasteis, hace más de treinta y pico años asesinaron a nueve niños. Después de eso no sabéis como los animatronicos sin vida se convirtieron en los anfitriones de los niños. ¿No es así?

-Bien, esta es mi teoría. Estoy completamente seguro que los niños nunca llegaron a estar en el interior de un animatronicos, es más estoy seguro que vosotros sois clones, y ni siquiera 100% puros, pues dichos clones son una mezcla del ADN de los niños asesinados y del animal correspondiente al animatronico, así pues años después se pudo conseguir el ADN de Can, una mezcla de ADN de Foxy, digo Foxy y no el hermano de Mike, pues es un ADN es diferente. Pero solo es una teoría, y la única forma de comprobarlo es conseguir una muestra de ADN vuestro, y que se lo lleve al que iba a examinar más profundamente los restos de Mangle.- Enseguida saco una bolsita de tela negra, que nadie había visto que tuviera y en unos pocos segundos se puso a sacar muestras de sangre de cada animatronico, incluido Can. Le puso el nombre a cada frasquito y cuidadosamente los guardo.-Bien chicos, pues ya tengo las muestras y a alguien que puede examinarlas y que es de confianza. Enserio que es de confianza.

(Que en los reviews me pongan cuantas veces he dicho ADN en este párrafo)

Una alarma sonó avisando a nuestros héroes de que las 6:00am habían llegado. Después de despedirse y de saludar al jefe, cada mochuelo se fue a su nido.

María se fue directamente a su habitación, se preparo un batido de naranja y plátano, y se fue a morirse un rato en la cama. Al contrario de Alex.

Pues este cogió la bolsa con les restos orgánicos de Mangle, la bolsa con las piezas del endoesqueleto, y la bolsita refrigerada con las muestras de sangre. Puesto que iba muy cargado para llegar al puerto haciendo parkour, y si cogía un taxi o un bus le preguntarían por las bolsas, no tuvo más remedio que llamar al doctor Ulles y pedirle que le recoja.

 _ **Alex**_ :-Hola doc. Te llamo desde mi piso. ¿Podrías venir a recogerme? Tengo algo que te puede interesar, tiene que ver con los genes y no con el gen M.

 _ **Ulles**_ :-¿Que has dicho? Me traes una nueva mutación genética, que no tiene nada que ver con la radiación Gen ni con el gen M.

 _ **Alex**_ :-Correcto. Tengo unas muestras de tejidos orgánicos únicas, además de unas muestras de ADN que necesito que cotejes. Te voy a dar un adelanto… redoble de tambores… se tratan de ADN combinado entre humano y animal, codificado por un cerebro robótico.- tras la otra línea no se oía a nadie, porque no había nadie para contestar. El doctor Ulles ya había cogido su vehículo personal y había partido en dirección la famosa pizzería.

Ya una vez a bordo del hespérides fueron directamente al laboratorio del aclamado genetista. La habitación era de las más grandes del barco, después del invernadero. Tenía cuatro metros de alto por unos diez de largo y otros diez de profundo. Alex se sorprendió gratamente de ver que ya estaba todo listo. La sala que normalmente estaba casi vacía ahora tenía un total de dos mesas de quirófano, una mesa llena de aparatos que desconocía y que supuso seria para el examen del ADN. Las mesas de quirófano estaban separadas y cada una tenía un equipo diferente a su alrededor, manejado por diferentes técnicos ya preparados y en sus puestos. La mesa para el análisis de ADN se encontraba pegada a la pared del fondo hacia la izquierda, a la derecha se encontraba un centro de mando, que de no ser por la señora de la limpieza estaría lleno de telarañas y polvo.

El doctor Ulles pregunto a Alex sobre el origen de estas muestras, pero lo hizo usando su autentico nombre: Albert.

 _ **Alex**_ :-Doctor sabe usted muy bien que ahora uso ante todos el nombre de Alex y preferiría que siguiese así para permitirme que me acostumbre.

Tras una disculpa de parte del genetista, paso a explicarle de donde provenían estas muestras. Le explico el cómo había conseguido trabajo, y el motivo de este. No se reservo nada. Tras esta explicación el doctor entendió la necesidad de obtener el origen de las muestras en ese mismo día.

 _ **Ulles**_ :-Alb… Alex te prometo que me encargare personalmente de estas muestras de ADN para que las tengas para entes de las diez.

 _ **Alex**_ :-Gracias, de verdad gracias. Bueno si no te importa voy a hacerle una visita a mi padre y al resto del equipo. Por cierto ¿tienes noticias de Madgili, Mohuad y de Alí? Hace más de cinco años que no tengo noticias de ellos, del resto del equipo.

 _ **Ulles**_ :-Curioso que me preguntes, ayer me llamo Mohuad preguntando por nosotros. Según me explico está encantado con su trabajo encargado de la seguridad de las especies en peligro de extinción del rio Nilo, y su hijo también. Y sobre Madgili la última noticia que recibí de ella fue que se encontraba de camino aquí, para estar con nosotros.-Alex se alegro de esta noticia. Madgili había sido como una hermana para Lucia. Estaba a punto de preguntar por Viki, pero al momento en que una cucaracha roja salía del bolsillo de la bata de Ulles bostezando, la saludo.

 _ **Alex**_ :- Hola Viki, que tal.- vio como Ulles saco una agenda electrónica en la cual Viki se subió y con sus patitas comenzó a escribir.

 ** _VIKI_** :- Hola Albert, estoy bien y tú que tal. Tu padre quería verte. Y Lucia y Lucky también.- Alex, o mejor dicho Albert como la había llamado la cucaracha kawaii, se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras. Si su padre, su novia y su perro querían verle, estaba en peligro. Tanto se asusto que se olvido que Viki lo había llamado por su antiguo nombre.

Para Ulles y Viki fue algo instantáneo el cómo Alex desaparecía en una nube con su forma al más puro estilo dibujo animado. Se miraron a los ojos y no necesitaron más. Ulles volvió al análisis de las muestras y Viki decidió estirar las alas e ir revoloteando hasta el vivero con sus amigos los cocodrilos.

Alex podía notar como unas perlas de sudor le recorrían la frente mientras sentía las miradas casi asesinas de sus amigos/familiares/compañeros. El primero con el que se encontró fue con Lucky, que se encontraba en la sala de los batiscafos. Recordó como era cuando se conocieron, ese cachorro de lobo, con una pata herida y siendo blanco de los cuchillos de un cocinero que no lo quería ver rebuscando en su basura. Como pasaba el tiempo, ahora tenía enfrente un imponente ejemplar de lobo, sus ojos avellanas eran enteramente amarillos, mas de una vez se guio en la oscuridad gracias a esos orbes dorados flotando en el aire. Su pelaje era enteramente gris oscuro, su vientre era de un tono más claro, pero seguía siendo oscuro, la única parte de su pelaje que era más clara era una especie de pulsera totalmente blanca en su pata derecha. Sus orejas eran ligeramente más grandes que las del resto de los de su especie, en si era más grande que cualquier otro lobo. Aun estando calmado y con esa carita de cachorro seguía imponiendo respeto. Tras hacerle notar su presencia le escolto en busca del resto.

Después se encontró con su querida novia, Lucia, en el pequeño museo que se habían montado para conmemorar la aventura que vivieron hace cinco años. Para el siempre seria bella. Recordó el como la conoció trabajando de ilegal en un puerto italiano. (Al pie de las montañas. Vive nuestro amigo marco, en una humilde morada [lo siento pero no me he podido resistir. Para los que quieran buscar la canción en youtube busquen =canción de intro marco o de los Apeninos a los andes, creo que así les saldrá.) Recordó que a él fue a la única persona a la que confió su origen. Era hija de un gran capo de la mafia, había huido y apenas se conocieron tuvieron una trifulca con uno de sus subordinados. Admiró su aspecto sin que ella se diese cuenta de su presencia. Admiró ese cabello rojo fuego, cortado de forma muy corto, casi parecido al que llevaba el. Sus medidas no eran exageradas, pero no por eso era fea. Era 20 (el media 1.90 y ella 1.70) centímetros menor que él y curiosamente ella tenía 4 años más que el. Llevaba su conjunto favorito. Unos jeans vaqueros ajustados, una camisa manga corta naranja con roja, y un fular con todos los tonos de naranja. Si hiciese mas frio llevaría una chaqueta vaquera también. En cuanto escucho los pasos del joven se giro y sin decir nada acompaño a Lucky en su escolta.

Ambos lo escoltaron hacia la cocina para encontrarse al chef del barco, su padre. Siempre resultaba imponente. Tenía ya más de 56 años, pero su aspecto era de 10 años menos. Tenía la misma altura que su hijo. Era totalmente calvo, y tenía una fina línea de barba recorriendo su mandíbula, formando un candado en su boca. Llevaba su uniforme de chef, totalmente blanco, y en sus manos estaba afilando un gran cuchillo de pescadero.

Ya reunidos todos en el cuarto del chef, y que una vez también fue el de Alex, comenzó el duelo de miradas múltiple. Aunque todos sabían que él era jefe del equipo y el que más miedo daba, también sabían que ellos podían causar mucho más miedo a el que el a ellos. Pero sorprendentemente esta vez no lo lograron. Aunque no era la primera, pensaron que después de su aventura no se repetiría más esta situación donde su líder les intimidaba tanto, por lo visto se equivocaron. O al menos eso creían, pues que mientras su imagen exterior era la de una estatua de hielo, interiormente tenía una lucha entre dejar esa imagen e implorar piedad o mantenerla y demostrar el por qué él era el jefe.

Viendo que no aguantaría mucho decidió comenzar el.

 _ **Alex**_ :-Viki me ha dicho que me buscáis, y sospecho… no, mejor dicho, conozco el motivo por lo cual me buscáis. Por lo tanto voy a hablar y al que me interrumpa le tiro por el ojo de buey, pero por el que da al puerto, no por el que da al mar.- ante esta amenaza todos se pusieron firmes en su asiento y con una mano hicieron el gesto de cerrar una cremallera sobre su boca.- bien así me gusta. Papa tú ya sabes el motivo de que cogiera ese puesto en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, y apostaría mi pellejo a que ya se los has comunicado al resto.- tras una ligera pausa para comprobar los gestos afirmativos de su equipo prosiguió.- bien. Una vez aclarado esto voy a responder las preguntas que tenéis, o que imagino que tenéis.- mirando directamente a su padre- Es igual a mama físicamente, pero tiene mi carácter, por algo somos hermanos, aunque en el tema de cabezonería es igualita a mama. Esto ya lo sabías, solo que necesitabas confirmarlo, ¿cierto?- tras ver la cara de sorpresa y ligera vergüenza de su padre, prosiguió lanzándole una mirada a su novia confirmándole que era su turno.- Respecto al porque no te dije que tengo una hermana, y que esta hermana esta aquí es simple. Ya te lo dije cuando nos conocimos; "no quiero recordar mi pasado, pues sé que me hará retroceder."- no dejo que su novia siquiera intentar protestar- y respecto a que mi hermana estaba aquí, es simple de nuevo, ni yo mismo me lo creía y hasta esta noche no lo he podido comprobar.- ya dirigiéndose a el lobo llamado Lucky- y sinceramente no se qué pregunta tienes, pues ya conocías la existencia de María y tú la pudiste conocer cuando frustramos el atraco.

Miro a sus compañeros y espero que le reprocharan por olvidarse de alguna pregunta, o que sus explicaciones se las hubiesen pasado por el sobaco. Pero nada de esto sucedió. Solo se quedaron meditando sobre sus respuestas. Tras esperar unos cinco minutos pudo ver que empezaban a asimilar la información recibida. No les dejo recuperarse del todo, pues aun quedaba explicar la historia de los animatronicos.

 _ **Alex**_ :- Bien eso no es todo. Los animatronicos están vivos.

Tras esas impactantes palabras les puso al día. Les explico todo lo relacionado con el restaurante, sus teorías e incluso que ahora mismo el doctor Ulles estaba examinando muestras de sangre de los animatronicos, y algo más.

 **9:00am HABITACION DE MARÍA**

Tras la traumática noche pasada, María no pudo dormir a causa de las constantes pesadillas. Tras el undécimo intento desistió, comenzó a meditar en los sucesos acarecidos la noche anterior. Comenzó con lo más destacado. En el ataque de Mangle, había estado a punto de morir, pero en una parte de su cuerpo algo le decía que podía estar tranquila que alguien la salvaría. Y aunque al principio pensó en Can, desistió, pues no era en el en quien confiaría su vida, no, era en Alex. Ese chico tenía algo que la hacía confiar en él sin ningún ápice de duda. Quizás era por su gran parecido a su hermano, pero sabía que no podía sustituir a su hermano por alguien muy parecido. ¿Pero realmente era solo un parecido o había algo más?

 _ **María**_ :-"Esto es más complicado que lo mío con Can."

Y hablando del príncipe pirata, que tenia con él. Después de cuatro años sin verse, a la primera que estuvieron solos se besaron. Es cierto que hasta los 12 estuvieron casi a diario juntos, por no decir que después de la revelación de que Can tenía era medio humano, comenzó a pensar en que esos momentos de alegría si fueron reales para ambos.

 _ **María**_ :-"Como me voy por las ramas, soy igual que Alex, digo que Albert. Ahora que lo pienso Alex es muy parecido a Albert y no solo físicamente (aunque se parecen más en la cara que en el resto del cuerpo), tienen un carácter muy parecido, es más me creería que Alex es una versión más madura de mi hermano. Ahora que lo pienso, el es español, y también es de Terrassa, tendrá la misma edad que Albert, tiene el mismo tic nervioso de la pierna y aunque su voz no es de pito, se acelera cuando habla hasta llegar al punto de ser ininteligible….Pero que estás diciendo María, lo más probable es que después de tanto tiempo papa y Albert ya estén muertos o en manos del ejército. Ahhh ¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada?"

 **1:00pm VIVERO DEL HESPERIDES**

Alex estaba feliz de poder estar un rato tranquilo con su novia, le habría gustado que estuvieran a solas, pero su padre, Lucky y los dos cocodrilos también tenían derecho de estar en el vivero.

 _ **DRILO**_ :-He espabilado que hay niños delante- dijo el curioso cocodrilo del Nilo tapándole los ojos a su cría Cocri.

Aunque a veces resultaba molesto, la Número Uno se supero con ese chip, le facilitaba muchas las misiones entender a los animales. Pero ahora le estaba fastidiando el momento. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea para estar a solos con su novia.

 _ **Alex**_ :-Papa ¿no deberías estar preparando el rancho? Es la una y aquí se come a las dos en punto pase lo que pase. O te tengo que recordar lo que paso la última vez que nos retrasamos.- tras ver como un escalofrió trepaba por la espalda de su padre y acto seguido este salía zumbando a la cocina, prosiguió con su plan.- Lucky hoy hay carn…-ni pudo acabar la frase pues el lobo ya había adelantado a su padre en el camino a la cocina. Tras recuperarse, dudo entre intentar engañar al cocodrilo, o negociar. Tras pensarlo unos segundos decidió negociar, pues ese cocodrilo tenía 106 años, y no picaba con tanta facilidad.- Drilo ¿Qué quieres a cambio de que te tomes una siesta y nos dejes creer que estamos solos?- observo como la cara de ambos reptiles crecía una sonrisa, que no era precisamente de alegría. Pero hacía tiempo que sabía que esa cara era solo un farol, y que en los tratos era bastante razonable, o al menos en la mayoría de veces.

 ** _DRILO_** :-Creo que es justo que por el tiempo prestado me devuelvas tiempo, pero con un ligero interés del 400%, en, no sé, limpiar nuestro hábitat.- Alex no sabía si era una broma o lo decía en serio, pero esta vez no se iba a dejar intimidar por el dinosaurio de 9 metros, simplemente uso su mejor baza. Lanzo su arma más terrible. Es posible que Terror pudiese causar un pánico tremendo solo con sus feromonas, pero él le superaba con una sola de sus miradas. Mirada que no dudo usar en el dinosaurio haciendo que reconsiderara su oferta.-Que te parece, si mejor logras convencer a el doctor Ulles de que nos deje visitar a nuestros "primos" de las alcantarillas.

 _ **Alex**_ :-Eso está mejor. Hablare con él antes de que me vaya a trabajar. Pero ahora quiero que cumplas tu parte del trato.

Dicho esto el gran reptil su fue reptando, valga la redundancia, con su cría a lomos, mientras se camuflaba fácilmente con el ambiente del vivero.

 _ **LUCIA**_ :-Por fin solos. Te he extrañado mucho, y como se te ocurre pasar por el barco y no hacerme una visita. Aunque estuviese dormida y te arrancara un brazo al despertarme, eso no es escusa…- Alex solo pudo suspirar y hacer algo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer. Acerco su cara al bello rostro de la pelirroja y con gran dulzura pego sus labios a los de Lucia. Estuvieron así unos pocos segundos pero para ambos fue una eternidad.

 _ **LUCIA**_ :-Siempre cambiando de tema.

 _ **Alex**_ :-A ¿no te ha gustado?

La pelirroja solo rio y volvió a unir sus labios con los del moreno.

 **2:00am LA PIZZERÍA**

María había decidido ir a comer a la pizzería y así aprovechar para poder hablar con los animatronicos, y para que engañarse, también para ver a Can. Coincidió que el espectáculo del trió musical había empezado. Por lo tanto Can y Foxy tendría como mínimo unos 20 minutos libres. Por lo tanto se dirigió directamente a la cueva pirata y tras asegurarse de que nadie la podía ver, entro tras las cortinas. Se encontró con Can haciendo una revisión a Foxy.

 _ **María**_ :-Huy perdón por interrumpir.- dijo la castaña con miedo de haber interrumpido algo importante.

 _ **CAN**_ :-Tranquila, ya he acabado de revisar a mi padre. –menciono mientras bajaba del taburete en el que se encontraba, y se acercaba a saludar a la joven de más de cerca, pero tropezó con una de las patas del taburete, causando que cayera sobre María, acabando los dos en el suelo en una posición muy vergonzosa. Rápidamente sus rostros se volvieron de un color rojo chillón, mientras el zorro bucanero se iba alejando poco a poco dejando a su hijo solo.

Tras unos segundos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, se levantaron totalmente ruborizados. Can invito a tomar asiento a la joven guardia.

Tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio, María decidió tomar la palabra.

 _ **María**_ :-Can, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso mi primer día, bueno noche, aquí.- el joven mestizo intento decir algo pero no fue capaz de articular palabra.- Bueno no sé si el beso para ti fue causa de las alucinaciones, pero para mí fue algo que me carcomió la cabeza durante mucho tiempo, y creo que estoy comenzando a sentir algo por ti. Y no se si esta bien, tu eres un experimento, y ni si quiera se si tu sientes lo mismo- a este punto la joven comenzó a dejar caer unas rebeldes lagrimas. A lo cual Can solo pudo sonreír con ternura y con una suave caricia limpió las lágrimas del cada vez más bello rostro de la chica. Y con la voz más cálida que pudo pronuncio la frase que más felicidad le daría nunca a la chica, o eso creía.

 _ **CAN**_ :-María, me da igual sus soy un experimento. Sigo teniendo sentimientos y emociones. Y sobre que fue ese beso para mí. Fue lo mejor que me podía pasar.- y con estas palabras beso a una sorprendida María. El joven la abrazo por la cintura, mientras ella paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un intento de acercarse más, mientras un pirata observaba feliz esta escena.

 **HESPERIDES, LABORATORIO 06:00pm**

Alex estaba revisando los resultados de los análisis que había hecho el doctor Ulles, comprobando que sus teorías eran acertadas. Pero también descubriendo nuevos datos. Conocía más sobre los niños asesinados que nunca. Sabía como, cuando, e incluso con que fueron asesinados. Todo con unas muestras de sangre seca del suelo, que llevaban más de una década allí. Repaso las diferentes teorías que a sus compañeros se le habían ocurrido, hasta llegar a la más ridícula, la del gran reptil que tenían en el vivero. Y hablando del gran reptil.

 _ **Alex**_ :-Oye doc, te importaría ir a hablar con los cocodrilos. Quieren conocer las alcantarillas y comprobar si es cierto eso de los caimanes que te salen por el retrete. Antes me han hecho un favor y a cambio me han pedido que te convenza de que los dejes explorar, y como nos conocemos, he creído que sería prudente que te avisase y te aconsejase de que hablases con ellos.

 _ **Ulles**_ :-Bueno me pillas de sopetón, pero no creo que haga falta que negocie con ellos, pues no me parece mal que quieran explorar.

 _ **Alex**_ :-Por cierto antes de que se me olvide, podrías pedirle a la Number One que revise el disco duro del robot, así podremos conseguir la localización de su base.

 _ **Ulles**_ :-Por favor dime que no tienes pensada ninguna locura.

 _ **Alex**_ :- Acaso no te fías de mi.

Y tras estas palabras el joven de doble identidad se fue dirección a su casa para poder dormir un poco, teniendo frescos los recuerdos de esa hora escasa que pudo pasar con su novia.

 **8:00pm Sueño/Flashback de Alex**

En una blanca sala de operaciones varios guardias de rasgos asiáticos inmovilizan boca abajo a una camilla a un niño de unos 13 años. Este, pese a su escasa edad y musculatura se resiste con gran fuerza, pero al final logran atarlo.

En eso llega un equipo de cirujanos, y tras que los guardias tomarán posiciones de vigilancia, comenzaron al rasgar toda la parte trasera del pre adolescente. U al vez su espalda esta libre de obstáculos inician el proceso.

Con un afilado bisturí y sin ningún tipo de anestesia, comienzan a abrirle la espalda siguiendo la columna vertebral del chico, el cual irremediablemente comenzó a gritar de dolor y a retorcerse intentando salir de semejante suplicio, pero las correas son fuertes y la gente allí presente no tiene ningún tipo de conciencia.

Tras abrirle toda la columna, el que parece el médico jefe comienza a extraer parte de la médula. Cambiandolos por otros pedazos de médula. El adolescente no podía reprimir sus gritos de dolor, hasta que al fin unos de los guardas harto le da un puñetazo de tal calibre que lo noquea al instante.

La escena cambia, es el mismo chico pero más joven de unos 12 años, junto a él un hombre de unos 50 años, su padre, le protege de lo que parece ser una pequeña jauría de lobos salvajes rabiosos. Uno de ellos ataca, dando un mordisco enorme, pero limpio, al niño, el cual junto al lobo e entran en lo que parece una serie de compulsiones erráticas a lo cual su padre intenta evitar que se trague la lengua, recibiendo el un mordisco de parte de su hijo, el cual al instante vuelve a la realidad, y al ver el estado de su padre, idéntico al suya hace segundos, extrae de su bolsillo una inyección de adrenalina para sus ataques de alergia y se lo clava directamente al corazón del hombre. Tras de eso un enorme aullido retumba por todo el sueño haciendo que el joven despierte sobresaltado.

 _ **Alex**_ :- Otra vez esos dichosos recuerdos, ya podrían ser los recuerdos de mi primera cita con Lucía, pero no.

Tras este mini monólogo, se dirigió a la ducho y tras un corto baño de agua helada se dispuso a preparase la mochila para irse a currar, deseando tener una noche tranquila, que por desgracia su instinto le decía que no sería así.

Fin de el episodio. Se que muchos (nótese la ironía) tendrán dudas sobre que son todos esos recuerdos, pero ñe soy malo y os voy hacer esperar otros dos siglos para ver de que trata. Muajajajaja….

Adiosito.


End file.
